


Anime gemelle

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So we grew up you and I, like two cherries, born in couple, who seem divided on the two stems, but are united in the division"</p><p>"Cosi siamo cresciuti tu ed io, come due ciliegie, nate in coppia, che sembrano divise sui due gambi, ma nella divisione sono unite"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Il custode di mio fratello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My stories are very popular in the Italian fandom and I decided to try to write them down here to let you know, even though I know that not everyone will be able to read them, unfortunately, are not able to translate the entire stories, and so long as mine, but I would be glad if someone could read them and know them so I decided to post them here :)
> 
> enjoy the reading :)

SESTA SETTIMANA

 

Galleggio nel nero, da non so quanto tempo. Se questa è l’aldilà, fa schifo.

Se questa è l’aldilà, mentivano chi diceva che c’è un’aldilà dopo la morte…

Avrei voluto che fosse vero, ma ecco qui…l’aldilà non è altro che un galleggiare all’infinito nel nero, mentre la tua essenza – l’anima ? – la senti come una cosa appiccaticcia e pendente che ti penzola giù.

Sento le dita dei piedi e delle mani tirarsi e mi fanno male e non ho neanche occhi per piangere…

 

OTTAVA SETTIMANA

 

Il mio corpo non l’ho mai sentito tanto molliccio e fragile.

Ho l’impressione di disintegrarmi. Forse la mia anima si sta disintegrando.

Si rimpicciolisce. La sento consumarsi. Ho paura.

I pensieri ora fanno male. Come se pensare mi costi fatica e mi stanca.

Posso vedere ora e quello che vedo mi fa desiderare di richiudere di nuovo gli occhi.

Solo rosso e sangue intorno a me. Sono all’inferno?

Sento dei rumori e un movimento intorno a me e capisco di non essere solo.

Forse sono i demoni che sono venuti a prendermi!

 

 

DODICESIMA SETTIMANA

 

Il mio demone non mi abbandona. Fa rumore attorno a me e non mi lascia. Tremo al pensiero di quello che potrebbe farmi se uscissi fuori da questo mio rifugio…

 

 

TREDICESIMA SETTIMANA: 

 

Il mostro non mi abbandona mai, anzi, si è posizionato contro il mio rifugio, con il corpo contro e non si muove da li. Quello che aspetta è solo una mia debolezza, ma io adesso sono più forte. Posso muovermi e nuotare, anche se lo spazio è poco. Non mi prenderà! È inutile che tocchi la parete che riveste il mio rifugio a ripetizione per farla scendere via…non cederà!

 

 

QUINDICESIMA SETTIMANA

Sono solo e sono in trappola, non posso muovermi. Sono immobilizzato e ho solo voglia di dormire.

Voglio che tutto questo finisca, ma la presenza che è dall’altra parte non mi fa chiudere occhio.

Fa rumore e sbatte contro questo sacco che mi avvolge. Vuole farmi del male, ma qui dove sono io, non mi prenderà.

 

SEDICESIMA SETTIMANA

Sono stanco…sono debole…voglio dormire…ma il mostro fuori fa lamenti striduli e non mi fa dormire.

Non vuole che io dormo. Tocca la parete e capisco che vorrebbe toccare me.

Lasciami in pace. Lasciami. Lasciami….morire…in pace…

 

 

VENTUNESIMA SETTIMANA

 

Galleggio e mi muovo in questa mia gabbia e mi rendo conto ad un certo punto, che posso vedere il mostro, finalmente. Non è più contro il mio rifugio, ma è imprigionato anche lui in un rifugio tutto suo. Anche lui è imprigionato e non mi degna più di uno sguardo. Io vorrei che tornasse a tormentarmi. In fondo mi ha tenuto sveglio contro la mia volontà per tutto questo tempo…il minimo che può fare per farsi perdonare, è intrattenermi….

 

 

VENTICINQUESIMA SETTIMANA

 

Vedo meglio ora e mi sento più forte. Il mio mostro ogni tanto torna sempre a farmi visita. Non sembra cattivo più ora, o almeno non lo sembra vedendolo dalla mia protezione. Sembra cosi piccolo che sembra malato…sorrido…è tornato ad accarezzare la parete…allungo le mani per toccarla anche io…voglio toccarlo, ma non posso…posso solo toccare la parete….

 

 

*

“I Gemelli si accarezzano!” stava dicendo il dottore a Mary Winchester, che si mise una mano sulla bocca, meravigliata.

“Ma dottore…i gemelli non stanno nello stesso sacco, mi ha detto…” disse Mary, abbracciando il marito.

“è cosi, ma vede, uno dei gemelli tocca continuamente il sacco amniotico dell’altro gemellino. Naturalmente potrebbe essere casuale, ma c’è un sistema per stabilire se i movimenti del feto sono intenzionali o casuali. Si tratta della decelerazione! Più un gesto è lento, più è accurato e i feti rallentano molto di più i movimenti delle mani quando toccano il gemello, piuttosto che quando toccano se stessi o quando colpiscono le pareti dell’utero. È una cosa che ricorre spesso nei gemelli monozigoti, quindi nella stessa sacca. Non mi era mai capitato di doverlo vedere anche in gemelli separati che non potendo toccarsi, toccano il sacco amniotico!” disse il medico, orgoglioso.

 

 

  
TRENTUNESIMA SETTIMANA

Mi sento stretto. Faccio fatica a muovermi. Non c’è spazio! E l’altro lo avrà lo spazio? Non è che poi magari muore e mi lascia solo? No…io non voglio…restare solo!

 

 

TRENTASEIESIMA SETTIMANA

 

Butto fuori l’aria dalla bocca…mi accorgo che riprendo a farlo da tanto…tanto tempo…

Ma non dovevo morire? È cosi eterna questa eternità…io non voglio passare l’eternità cosi…perché devo essere intrappolato cosi? Questa non…non può essere l’eternità!

 

 

QUARANT’ESIMA SETTIMANA

 

Il mio rifugio, la mia gabbia, si rompe e sento il mondo crollarmi addosso.

Adesso sono completamente solo. Solo e disperato.

Nuoto disperato in questo mare nero, coperto da una sostanza gelatinosa e avverto qualcosa venirmi addosso e ricoprirmi.

Il mostro??

Il mostro mi abbraccia e capisco solo ora di essergli andato praticamente incontro io.

Il contatto è accogliente e confortante.

Voglio che mi tiene con sé, che mi tenga stretto!

Finalmente possiamo toccarci.

 

Ecco però che il conforto dura poco. LUI mi lascia e io mi sento devastato.

Mi hai dato il tormento per mesi e adesso non mi vuoi???

Perché????

 

Tutto si muove attorno a me e capisco di essere uscito da una gabbia solo per ritrovarmi in una molto più grande. Non c’è fine a quest’inferno e ho troppa paura. Mostro, perché non mi hai lasciato morire???

Lo cerco, voglio sentirlo vicino. È l’unica cosa che ho, ma non lo trovo più. mi ha lasciato, mi ha lasciato per sempre!!

 

Scivolo in un tunnel stretto, buio e senza fine…mi sento soffocare e penso che probabilmente morirò davvero stavolta. È questa la fine della coscienza…

Però poi finalmente LA LUCE.

Apro gli occhi in un mondo sconosciuto!

Aspetta…qualcosa mi è familiare…i colori, le forme…tutto questo…

È la vita…

Si, credevo di averla dimenticata….

Mi volto e vedo il mio gemello preso da quelli che credo essere dei medici e capisco che quello che ho vissuto come un’eternità maledetta e crudele, non era nient’altro che una rinascita.

Era vero quindi, dopo la morte c’è la vita. Un’altra vita. 

 

E quello che ho confuso per un mostro, era MIO FRATELLO. 

So che dimenticherò tutto questo molto presto a partire dai prossimi minuti, perché la verità deve rimanere segreta, ma non importa adesso, adesso non importa davvero.

Mi danno in braccio a mia madre solo per pochi istanti e poi mi portano via.

 

Mi lavano dentro il lavandino, assieme a mio fratello, che mi abbraccia e che mi sussurra:

“Per farti restare in vita, mi sono quasi consumato io.”

“Grazie per non avermi lasciato da solo..” gli dico e capisco di farlo nel pensiero, perché ancora non ho imparato a parlare.

“Io non ti lascerò mai solo….” Dice, mentre mi tiene abbracciato. 

 

Ci cambiano, ma non sono preparato al distacco.

Ci mettono nella stessa culla e le nostre mani si intrecciano. Restiamo cosi, tenendoci per mano.  
Ma come ho fatto a chiamarlo mostro?

 

 

 

*

MESI PRIMA

 

“Signora, l’altro gemellino è più piccolo, se non cresce, ha poche possibilità di sopravvivere…mi dispiace.” Disse il medico.

Mary quel giorno tornò a casa dal marito John, piangendo. Fu un giorno terribile per lei, ma dentro di sé non smise mai di sperare che avrebbe avuto tutti e due i suoi bambini.

 

  
*

IL CUSTODE DI MIO FRATELLO.

Ho capito cosa sta succedendo. Quand’ero in vita, lessi tanti libri in proposito.

Ho capito quasi subito che la mia anima stava rinascendo a nuova vita. Capii quasi subito di essere dentro a un ventre materno…

Cosi come capii subito che la presenza al mio fianco che sentivo fragile, piccola e impaurita, era mio fratello…

Un fratello che rischiavo di perdere ancora prima della nascita….

Sentii quello che disse il medico, non so neanche come feci, ma lo sentii…

Sentii che mio fratello rischiava di non sopravvivere.

E io non volevo, non volevo perderlo.

Per questo andavo continuamente accanto a lui e lo spronavo a mio modo, a non cedere, a non lasciarsi andare, a non arrendersi. 

Dovevo dargli forza, anche se io per primo non ce l’avevo.

Non ero ancora neanche nato, dopotutto.

La testardaggine che caratterizzò la mia vita però, mi fu d’aiuto.

Mio fratello non era morto. Era vivo e cresceva.

Volevo stringerlo e accarezzarlo e consolarlo, dirgli che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

Una barriera però ci divideva.

Quando quella barriera scompari, lo abbracciai come desiderai fare dal primo momento in cui capii di non essere solo….

 

 

 

*

Sam e Dean Winchester avevano 8 anni ora e stavano giocando alla playstation nel salotto della loro casa.

“Vinto! Di nuovo!” strillò Sam.

Dean sbuffò e andò a prendere delle merendine per lui e suo fratello.

“Sai, non si direbbe proprio, che tanto tempo fa, nel pancione della mamma, ero quello più debole…” disse Sam ridendo.

“Tu non eri debole, ok? Eri solo…poco cresciuto! E lo sei ancora!” disse Dean ridacchiando, alludendo alla magrezza di Sam.

Sam sbuffò.

“Secondo te, è possibile ricordarsi la prima cosa che vedi quando vieni al mondo??”

“Non dire sciocchezze, Sammy. È impossibile!” sbuffò Dean.

Sam si posizionò davanti al fratello e gli afferrò la faccia, sorridendo languido.

“A me sembra di ricordare.” Disse in tono dolce.

 

Dean lo guardò spiazzato. Forse aveva capito, forse no.

“Non credo proprio.” Disse, togliendosi dalla presa di Sam. “Riprendiamo a giocare? Voglio la rivincita!” disse, mentre Sam continuava a sorridere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inizio dicendo che era parecchio che volevo scrivere una ff su Sam e Dean gemelli, ma allo stesso tempo non volevo farli uguali...volevo farli diversi ma che si notasse che comunque sam era più piccolo nonostante fossero gemelli...cosi mi è venuta l'idea che Sam facesse fatica a crescere, perchè ho letto che può capitare che un gemello sia piccolo dell'altro all'inizio e mi è piaciuto scrivere che fosse proprio Dean a salvarlo in un certo senso <3 
> 
> Ps quello che ha detto il dottore sui gemelli che si accarezzano, è una citazione vera di un medico, almeno fino a quando parla dei gemelli monozigoti, dove parla dei gemelli separati che toccano il sacco è un'aggiunta mia :)) 
> 
> Ps sono apposta vaga nel capitolo perchè non voglio far capire che si tratta di una nascita, ma penso si capisca che i vari problemi che avverte Sam, respiratori e motori, dipendono dal fatto che gli si stavano formando le ossa, le gambe, le braccia, la testa ecc :))


	2. Abbracci coccolosi a letto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gemelli si coccolano a letto

POV SAM

 

È mattina. Mi alzo, vado a fare colazione. Mia madre Mary ha preparato una soffice colazione.

Latte, cereali, fette di pane bianco con la marmellata e la spremuta d’arancia.

A volte sembra uscita fuori dalla pubblicità del Mulino Bianco.

È dolce però.

Siamo solo io e lei, perché mio padre e quel dormiglione di mio fratello gemello Dean, dormono ancora.

Infatti credo proprio che il fastidio che sento allo stomaco sia per quel motivo. Sono abituato a fare colazione con Dean che mi infastidisce, facendo a gara con i cereali.

Mia madre continua a parlarmi e a chiedermi della scuola, ma a malapena la ascolto.

Poi alla fine dice: “Dean? Non si è ancora alzato? Farà tardi a scuola.”

Mi volto subito. “è restato alzato fino a tardi stanotte a guardare serie tivu, e poi dice che sono io il nerd.”

Mia madre ride.

“Vuoi forse dirmi che tu non sei rimasto a fargli compagnia?” mi chiede con un sorrisetto furbo, che ricambio.

“Io riesco ad alzarmi dal letto l’indomani mattina, però.”

 

La conversazione si spegne cosi, e lascio il mio posto senza aver neanche finito di far colazione, mentre arriva mio padre proprio in quel momento e mia madre gli riscalda il latte.

 

Salgo nuovamente le scale, intenzionato a svegliarlo. Non è giusto che lui se la scampa e io devo andare a rompermi le scatole otto ore a scuola.

 

 

Entro nella nostra stanza e davvero non potrebbe sembrare più sprofondato nel mondo dei sogni.

Sembra un angelo. Quasi mi secca svegliarlo.

Lo guardo per un po’, poi intenerito mi sdraio accanto a lui nel suo letto e appoggio la testa sulla sua spalla.

So che si accorgerà subito della mia presenza. È sensibilissimo al minimo rumore o contatto. È come se fosse sempre vigile, anche quando dorme.

Gli accarezzo piano le ciocche bionde e gli dico dopo un po’: “Ti vuoi alzare?”

Finalmente accenna a un minimo movimento, anche se non si alza. Fa un “Mmmm” insonnolito di frustrazione senza aprire gli occhi e poi accavalla la sua gamba su di me, intrappolandomi sotto di lui, che protesto.

Sento l’odore di Dean, cosi penetrante che mi arriva fin dentro le narici.

Sa di dopobarba e bagnoschiuma e di erba appena falciata. Mi piace.

 

“Dài, Dean, alzati e fammi alzare.” Dico.

Lui non dice niente. Poggia la testa sul mio petto e rimane cosi.

In fondo non sto male. Anzi sono quasi del tutto sicuro che non voglio togliermi da questa posizione.

 

Amo quando mio fratello è cosi affettuoso con me.

è bello pensare di restare cosi abbracciati come bambini, anche se abbiamo sedici anni e bambini non siamo più. 

Penso che tutto sommato la scuola continuerà a essere piantata nel terreno, anche domani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> carini i gemelli eh? ^^


	3. Il football

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardare il proprio fratello giocare

Dopo che Dean aveva dato un pugno a un suo compagno, perché aveva detto che Sam era una schiappa a football, Sam era scappato e Dean l’aveva rincorso quasi per tutto il corridoio della scuola.

 

“Sam. Sam! Fermati, maledizione!” disse Dean, afferrandogli un braccio e poggiandolo contro il muro.

“Fermati, ok? Sei agitato, ma non devi, non per quel coglione di Fabrizio. Non dare retta a lui.”

“Ma come faccio? Come faccio, Dean? Sarà pure un coglione, ma ha ragione! Sono una schiappa con il football. Non potrò mai entrare nella squadra!”

“è solo lui che lo dice. Ti allenerai ancora e vedrai che..”

“No! No! Cazzo, no! Lo pensano tutti e ho già provato a migliorare. Non riesco a prendere la palla e anche se ci riesco, mi resta tra le mani solo per pochi secondi prima che me la tolgano di dosso! Non riesco a correre né a fare più di qualche metro senza crollare per terra a causa degli spintoni. Sono patetico, accidenti. Devi abbandonare quest’idea di inserirmi nella squadra!”

“Sono il capitano e decido io chi deve entrare, cazzo!!” sbottò Dean.

“No, invece, c’è bisogno di giocatori capaci e io farei perdere la squadra. Mi rifiuto. Hanno ragione a dire che tu mi vuoi li solo perché sono tuo fratello, ma devi pensare alla squadra!”

Dean restò zitto, sconsolato.

“Ehi…non è la fine del mondo. Non sto dicendo che sono una schiappa in tutto. Forse probabilmente il football è il tuo sport. Non è detto che solo perché siamo gemelli, abbiamo gli stessi talenti. Forse il mio talento è la fotografia. Ho sempre amato fotografare le cose.” Gli disse Sam dolcemente, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Fotografia, eh? E che cosa fotograferesti?” gli chiese Dean.

“Per cominciare…noi…” Sam lasciò scivolare quella frase quasi senza rendersene conto. Un istante dopo, Dean lo abbracciò di getto.

“Andiamo, fratello…non c’è bisogno di fare tutte queste scene. Ti seguirò dagli spalti.”

“Come l’altra volta?” gli chiese Dean.

 

Sam lasciò che la sua mente vagasse a quel ricordo. Ricordò che c’era anche Jessica sugli spalti, a pochi posti di distanza e ricordò di aver provato una sorta di fastidio. Sapeva che Jessica veniva perché pensava che a Dean potesse far piacere, ma Sam non voleva pensarci.

Quando poi Sam incrociò lo sguardo di Dean, mentre giocava, sentì i suoi stessi occhi ingrandirsi e farsi più luminosi.

Jessica era venuta per vederlo, ma Dean guardava solo lui!

Quando la partita finì, avvertì in lontananza dei litigi tra loro, ma non si avvicinò.

L’indomani a scuola, un suo compagno lo aveva informato di come Jessica restasse spesso delusa che Dean non la calcolasse di striscio quando andava a vederlo, lui le rispondeva che per lui non era chissà quanto importante che lei venisse a vederlo alla partita, ma anche Jessica sapeva che lui chiedeva sempre se Sam era venuto a vederlo.

 

Si riscosse da quei pensieri e disse:

“Ci tieni tanto che venga? Jessica viene sempre a vederti e per te non sembra avere chissà quanta importanza.” Gli disse sorridendo.

Dean lo fissò un po’ sorpreso, un po’ imbarazzato, poi disse:

“Ehi, Jessica è solo una ragazza, ok? Tu sei mio fratello.” E cosi dicendo, lo abbracciò di nuovo, mentre Sam chiudeva gli occhi, sorridendo contro il suo collo.


	4. Come colombe sporche d'amore bianco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Dean leggono un libro insieme

Sono con mio fratello Sam al parco, seduti sull’erba, di fronte al fiume.

È un posto del parco appartato. Qui possiamo stare da soli.

Il sole splende e ci riscalda, l’erba ci accarezza e ci solletica le mani. 

Sono però le parole di mio fratello Sam, che sta leggendo un libro, che mi accarezzano davvero l’anima.

 

Non ricordo neanche che libro sia, ma l’importante è che Sam continui a parlare.

 

Sono parole d’amore quelle che sta dicendo. Me le racconta perché vuole farmi stare bene. Anche se dette da qualcun altro infatti, so che lui le pensa anche rivolte a me, a noi due. Questo è il suo modo di farmelo capire.

Io non ho bisogno di capirlo. Lo so.

Poi sam smette di parlare ad alta voce con il libro in mano e comincia con cenni di avvicinamento.

Una mano sul ginocchio.,una mano sulla spalla, sul torace, fino a quando poggia la testa sul mio petto e poi mi abbraccia direttamente.

Io gli regalo baci sulla guancia e sul collo, ricambiando con i baci, le parole d’amore che lui mi aveva donato.

Sam fa le fusa e poi avvicina le labbra al mio orecchio e mi sussurra, approfittando di un’altra citazione:

“Sono cari i tuoi baci, che come colombe bianche volano nel loro nido. Sono sporche d’amore bianco come la neve, come un raggio di sole, come una piuma, caduta per sbaglio da un sogno”.

Lo bacio poi davvero, sulle labbra, completamente avvolto da quella dichiarazione cosi romantica e intensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chiarire: questo non è il primo bacio. Racconterò poi il primo, ma non adesso ^^
> 
> No, non siete impazziti. è vero che negli altri capitoli non era ancora successo. Diciamo che si capirà nei capitoli che scriverò, se siamo quando ancora non era successo e quando invece si :))
> 
> La frase citata in grassetto sulle colombe, viene da una poesia di Roberto Guerra scritta nel dicembre 2009 :) 
> 
> Spero vi piacciono i capitoli, anche se corti ^^


	5. Disegna quello che ti rende felice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam disegna Dean

Sam aveva cominciato a frequentare un corso di fotografia.  
L’insegnante del loro corso aveva chiesto a tutti di disegnare la cosa più importante per loro, quella che guardandola, li rendeva felici.

Dean era curioso. Aveva saputo di questa richiesta singolare, ma per riservatezza non aveva voluto pressare troppo Sam per sapere di cosa si trattava.

Dopo un po’, però, trovò strano il fatto di non riuscire a beccare mai Sam mentre si apprestava a disegnare.

Si chiese se lo facesse di nascosto o se proprio non aveva niente che lo rendesse felice. Il pensiero rese lui triste.

Si accorse poi, che Sam sembrò diventare più scostante e distaccato da lui, cosi, preoccupato, fece una cosa che non aveva mai fatto.

Rovistò nella sua cartella di disegni.

Quello che trovò lo spiazzò cosi tanto che per qualche attimo i fogli da disegno gli caddero di mano.

Era lui.

 

Ritratto mentre faceva colazione al bar all’angolo, mentre parlava al parco con un amico, mentre dormiva…

Ma quando l’aveva disegnato? Non si era mai accorto di niente!

Era una cosa inquietante…eppure bellissima!

 

“Cosa diavolo stai facendo???” chiese Sam, terrorizzato, entrando in camera sua.

“Io…io non…”

“Ridammeli! Non ti ha mai detto nessuno che non si spia tra le cose altrui??” disse Sam, strappandoglieli dalle mani. 

Dean non disse niente.

“Come hai potuto farlo???” gridò Sam.

“Sam, perché…perché ci sono io sui tuoi fogli da disegno?” balbettò imbarazzato.

“Non avresti dovuto vederli.” Disse Sam mortificato.

Dean sgranò gli occhi. “Ma cosa dici? Perché non avrei dovuto? Voglio dire, ci sono io su quei fogli. Certo che avrei dovuto saperlo, invece!” disse confuso.

Sam si morse il labbro.

“Perché mi hai disegnato? E perché non dirmi niente?”

Sam non rispose.

 

“Sam!”insistè Dean.

“Il professore….il compito…io…ci ha chiesto di….di disegnare qualcosa che ci rendesse felici…io ci ho provato ma…ogni volta che cercavo di chiudere gli occhi per concentrarmi, vedevo te. “

Dean stette zitto per un momento, poi parlò.

“Potevi…dirmelo…mi avresti disegnato meglio se avessi collaborato, diciamo…voglio dire, chissà quante volte mi sono mosso, mentre mi disegnavi di nascosto…e con tutto ciò, sei riuscito comunque a farlo. Avevi ragione. È il tuo talento, Sammy.”

"Non è vero. Sono orribili." 

"Stai scherzando, vero? Sono STUPENDI. Non ho parole. Sam, sono davvero stupefacenti. é cosi che mi vedi?" disse Dean. Sam doveva averlo osservato molto, per averlo ritratto con particolari cosi definiti. 

Sam avvampò e si morse di nuovo il labbro, nervosamente.

 

“Ehi…vuoi dirmi che c’è? Dimmi cosa ti turba.” Disse Dean, cercando di abbracciarlo.

“Tutto mi turba! Non ho….interessi! Quando mi hanno chiesto di disegnare qualcosa che mi rendesse felice…ho disegnato TE.” Disse Sam amareggiato, eppure tanto dolce, quando, tra le braccia del fratello, gli picchiettava affettuosamente l’indice sul petto.

Dean sorrise più apertamente.

“Tu hai tanti interessi e sono ragionevolmente sicuro che la fotografia ti rende MOLTO felice, ma, mi perdonerai, ne sono sicuro, se non tremo d’indignazione o di protesta, quando mi dici che resto comunque sul piedistallo, fratellino.” Disse Dean sorridendo, con una sincerità disarmante, abbracciandolo un istante dopo e non trovando resistenza, sapendo che aveva detto la cosa giusta.

 

Aveva imparato da tempo che l’unico modo per far stare meglio Sammy quando gli prendevano questo genere di crisi di personalità, non era dire che non doveva farsi questi problemi, ma che non erano un problema per lui.

Se Sam sapeva questo, automaticamente non erano un problema neanche per lui.


	6. In te vedo me stesso, anche se la tua immagine rimanda un riflesso diverso

Sam e Dean hanno dieci anni.  
  
Il piccolo Sam è sdraiato davanti a un laghetto e fa scorrere il piccolo dito nell’acqua, creando piccole onde, mentre il fratello Dean suona una piccola fisarmonica seduto poco distante.  
  
“Se guardo nell’acqua, vedo il mio riflesso, ma non sono il gemello di me stesso.”  
  
Dean continuò a suonare.  
  
“Sono il  **tuo**  gemello e allora perché non vedo il mio volto, quando ti guardo?”  
  
“Perché siamo diversi, Sammy, anche se siamo gemelli…ce l’ha già spiegato la mamma.”  
  
“Io non me lo ricordo.”  
  
“Ce l’ha spiegato  **quattro volte**. Solo i gemelli mono eccetera, sono uguali….e i doppegangher…”  
  
“Già…detti anche i nostri doppi!”  
  
“Hai fatto il compito su di loro? La maestra lo vorrà vedere per martedi.”  
  
“Un doppelgangher è un duplicato spettrale di una persona vivente, una specie di gemello cattivo, generato dalla paura. È una presenza che non può cessare.”  
  
“Ecco, loro si che sono identici. Ne vorresti uno?”  
  
Sam lo guardò fisso negli occhi.  
  
“Anche se siamo diversi, non c’è un altro gemello che vorrei avere…”  
  
Dean stette zitto e sorrise.  
  
  
“Quando guardo te, vedo me stesso. È strano, perché siamo diversi. Vorrei che fossimo uguali, cosi non dovrei chiedermi perché vedo me in te, anche se siamo diversi.”  
  
Dean lasciò perdere la fisarmonica e andò ad abbracciare intenerito, il fratellino.  
  
“A volte le cose succedono, senza voler lasciare motivi e risposte, Sammy.”  
  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che la storia continui a piacervi e volevo ringraziare Iceland perchè con la sua storia Twins (su Efp), mi ha ispirato per creare questa storia <333\. (Lei lo sa.)


	7. Party con coccole

_Guardo Anna fare la scema per farsi notare da Charlie, le balla davanti. Probabilmente tra le due c’è un flirt._   
  
_Charlie sorride e ride con fare civettuolo. Ecco, adesso ballano insieme esibendosi in balli scatenati._   
  
_Starebbero bene insieme, anche se hanno entrambi i capelli rossi…_   
  
_Prendo un’aranciata in lattina e ne porgo altre ai miei amici._   
  
_Mi piacciono i party._   
  
_Vado da mio fratello che è come se fosse sdraiato su una sedia. Avrà bevuto un po’?_   
  
_Senza dirgli niente, mi siedo in braccio, sentendolo ridere di riflesso._   
  
_Io e il mio peso piuma._   
  
_Bevo ancora un po’ dalla lattina, sentendo le braccia di mio fratello cingermi i fianchi e mi sento cosi bene._   
  
  
_Amo quella presa cosi  sicura, quelle mani grandi, calde, rassicuranti._   
  
_Mi sento protetto._   
  
_Siamo sempre molto affettuosi tra di noi e mi piace di non dovermi vergognare di questo anche in pubblico._   
  
_Mi sdraio quasi su di lui, abbandonando totalmente la testa sul suo petto, in una debole richiesta di amore che può far apparire vulnerabili, perché quando sei vulnerabile, la gente lo capisce e rischi di essere ferito._   
  
_Con Dean no. So di potergli far capire quanto desideri il suo affetto – amore ? –_   
  
_E so che lui non mi spezzerà il cuore._   
  
_So che con questo mio gesto, lui capisce che sono bisognoso di coccole. Non mi importa. Siamo gemelli, quindi trovo anzi un bisogno fargli sapere i miei pensieri e i miei desideri._   
  
_E poi eccola li, la mano che piano e dolcemente mi accarezza i capelli,  quasi con la dolcezza di un amante._   
  
_Quanta dolcezza ci può essere in una singola carezza?_


	8. Amami come sai fare tu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sulle note di una bellissima canzone, la favola si fa sentire tra i due gemelli...

Sam e Dean avevano organizzato una gita in una baita in montagna, con gli amici, una volta avuto il permesso dei genitori.  
  
Erano molto eccitati per questa gita, per due motivi: per prima cosa, adoravano organizzare delle cose insieme con gli amici, poi, la baita era la loro, anche se più precisamente dei genitori, ma questo bastava a farsi vedere agli occhi dei loro amici, come i proprietari. Proprietari di quella bella baita e organizzatori di ogni sorta di giochini che ci sarebbero stati quando sarebbero arrivati tutti.  
  
Avevano pensato a tutto. Sam si era preoccupato dello spazio dolciario. Torta, pasticcini, patatine fritte e salate, pizza e ogni genere di schifezza…Dean invece si era occupato della musica e dei giochi che avrebbero fatto.  
  
Avevano organizzato una caccia al tesoro e una cosa che sarebbe stata molto divertente per le ragazze.  
  
Dean e Sam erano consapevoli che le ragazze impazzivano per Dean. Dean era biondo, occhi azzurri, un fisico da sballo e sapeva ballare e muoversi a ritmo di un sudamericano.  
  
Tutte avrebbero pagato per avere una chance con lui…Dean quindi, aveva deciso che quella sera, ci sarebbe stata una sorta di gioco selezione tra le ragazze e a quella che sarebbe sembrata più meritevole o gli fosse piaciuta di più, avrebbe dato una rosa blu, che aveva già pronta, nel tavolo del salotto…avrebbero poi ballato insieme e si sarebbero trasferiti nel  **Giardino ghiacciato**  che altro non era, che una serra, ma il luogo era romantico. Le pareti erano azzurre, il soffitto bianco era contornato da adesivi fosforescenti di stelle che illuminavano la stanza e in fondo c’erano dei cuscinetti azzurri appoggiati a una parete che aveva un pannello. Quando toccavi appena il pannello, scendevano fiocchi di neve finti e sembrava proprio una scena di Uomini e Donne, durante la scelta…il programma italiano famoso di Maria De Filippi, che Dean e Sam guardavano a volte.  
   
La serata sarebbe stata perfetta. Aveano già sistemato tutto anche nelle stanze per dormire, messo a posto il bagno e preparato le pizze, ma….all’improvviso, la doccia fredda! Una nevicata aveva impedito ai loro amici di raggiungerli alla baita. Erano già in viaggio, ma dovettero fermarsi in un motel improvvisato, perché la neve non accennava a diminuire e poteva essere pericooso per loro continuare a guidare.  
  
  
Dean e Sam dissero loro che non dovevano preoccuparsi e che era meglio la salute e la loro sicurezza, piuttosto che rischiarla per il divertimento e le cavolate. Dissero loro di restare li e di non partire finchè non avesse cessato di nevicare e se era il caso, di restare pure li a dormire e di provare a rimettersi in viaggio l’indomani mattina.  
   
   
Dean aveva appena finito di parlare con un suo amico al cellulare, che stranamente prendeva anche in quel luogo.  
  
“Sam, probabilmente i ragazzi non ce la faranno a raggiungerci entro stasera.”  
  
“Lo so, ho sentito.” Disse Sam, che stava ritirando bevande e posate.  
  
  
“Sai com’è…ci sono anche le ragazze…che sicuramente non se la sentono di venire lo stesso con questa..”  
  
“Dean, tranquillo. Non sono arrabbiato. Capisco.” Sorrise Sam.  
  
Dean continuò a guardarlo preoccupato.  
  
“è solo che….ogni volta che organizziamo qualcosa…c’è sempre qualcosa che va storto…e poi…è tutto il giorno che hai organizzato…”  
  
“Ehi, Sammy, i miei stupidi giochini possono attendere domani, un altro giorno…tutta la vita…ok? E poi non sono neanche innamorato davvero di nessuna. Era solo…un passatempo. Un gioco per far divertire.”  
  
Sam sorrise a quelle parole, mentre andava in sala e Dean lo seguiva.  
  
Dallo stereo ancora acceso, arrivò una voce melodiosa.  
  
Era la canzone  **Love like you do**  di Elle Goulding. Le note dolcissime della canzone riempirono subito l’aria.  
   
  
  
You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much       
   
  
  
Tu sei la luce, tu sei la notte  
  
Tu sei il colore del mio sangue  
  
Tu sei la cura, tu sei il dolore  
  
Tu sei l'unica cosa che voglio toccare  
  
Non immaginavo che avrebbe significato così tanto, tanto  
   
  
Sam fece un sospiro a bocca aperta, fissando lo stereo come ipnotizzato. Le canzoni romantiche erano state sempre il suo debole e quelle parole lo stavano toccando ed emozionando.  
  
Capì però di essere emozionato, quando vide avvicinarsi Dean davanti a lui.  
  
Dean sorrise, prese la piccola rosa e la mise nel taschino della camicia di Sam, che seguì il gesto e guardò Dean con gli occhi stupefatti. Stupefatti e d’un tratto emozionati.  
   
  
  
You're the feel, I don't care  
Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life  
   
  
  
Tu sei la sensazione, non mi interessa  
  
Perché non sono mai stata così bene  
  
Seguimi al buio  
  
Lasciati portare oltre i nostri satelliti  
  
Puoi vedere il mondo che ti ha portato alla vita, alla vita  
   
  
  
Sam non disse niente. Lasciò che Dean gli prendesse le braccia, sorridendo e che gliele mettesse attorno al collo, in un chiaro invito a un ballo.  
  
Appoggiò la testa sul collo di Dean, ballando lentamente, lasciando che le emozioni dirompessero.  
  
In realtà era contento che i loro amici erano rimasti bloccati. Era contento che potevano restare soli ancora un po’.  
   
  
So love me like you do, love me like you do  
Love me like you do, love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?  
   
  
  
Allora amami come sai fare  
  
Allora amami come sai fare  
  
Allora amami come sai fare  
  
Toccami come sai fare  
  
Toccami come sai fare  
  
Che cosa stai aspettando?  
  
  
  
 _POV DEAN_  
   
 _Adoro come la tua pelle sa sempre di dolci…_  
  
 _E allo stesso tempo di un profumo sensuale che mi inebria_  
  
 _Oh, tu, fratellino, sei ancora quel feto che condivideva con me il grembo di nostra madre_  
  
 _Cosi fragile, cosi indifeso_  
  
 _Allo stesso tempo, sei un ragazzo._  
  
 _E non so dire perché…questa cosa mi turba cosi tanto…_  
  
 _Vorrei proteggerti per sempre…_  
  
 _Vorrei infilare la mano nei tuoi capelli e farti sentire il profumo di questa carezza…_  
  
 _Perché io non ti farei mai del male…_  
   
   
  
POV SAM  
  
 _Ho sempre amato farmi stringere da te_  
  
 _La tua carezza, il tuo abbraccio, cosi protettivo, cosi caldo_  
  
 _Come una culla che mi tiene avvolto_  
  
 _E che mi fa rendere conto che sei l’unica persona che non mi farebbe mai del male…_  
  
 _E che mi fa rendere conto che sei l’unico che mi fa emozionare e che fa incendiare il mio cuore…_  
   
   
   
   
Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy gray I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?  
  
  
  
Apparendo…scomparendo…  
  
Sul bordo del paradiso  
  
Ogni centimetro della tua pelle è un Santo Graal  
  
Che devo trovare…  
  
Solo tu puoi mandare il mio cuore in fiamme..  
   
   
Sam aveva le labbra che sentiva bollenti, sfiorare a più riprese la guancia di Dean, fino a quando divennero troppo vicine e mossero i loro volti a incontrare le labbra dell’altro, nel desiderio frenetico di un bacio che ormai tutti e due volevano disperatamente.  
   
All’inizio Dean guidava il bacio dando ripetuti baci a stampo a Sam, a stampo ma intensi, come se lo stesse solo coccolando, poi il bacio divenne più appassionato. Continuò a baciarlo senza smettere di accarezzargli il viso e Sam prese a fare lo stesso.  
   
Il bacio era qualcosa di troppo incandescente per descriverlo a parole.  
  
Era affetto, tenerezza, romanticismo.  
  
Sapeva di tempo prenatale.  
  
Sapeva di acqua, di ossigeno, di miele, di fuochi d’artificio, di fuoco.  
  
Sapeva di zucchero e della dolcezza di Sam.  
  
Sapeva di nuovo, di passione.  
  
Era elettrizzante. Era bellissimo.  
  
Le loro lingue erano come due ciliegie che si erano riunite dopo esser state per tanto tempo divise sull’altro gambo.  
  
Le loro bocche erano ventose che sembravano respirare dalla stessa bocca.  
   
Era come toccare il cielo, l’infinito, lo spazio costeggiato di mille stelle.  
   
   
   
Senza quasi accorgersene, finirono nel giardino ghiacciato e sempre senza rendersene conto, mentre si stavano ancora baciando, finirono sopra i cuscini azzurri.  
  
Dean, urtò con la schiena, il pannello, quando finirono sui cuscini, con ovvie conseguenze.  
  
Infatti, all’istante, cadde subito una dolcissima pioggia di fiocchi di neve finti, nella stanza.  
  
I fratelli però non smisero di baciarsi, neanche sotto quella lenta, romantica, pioggia bianca.  
   
   
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?  
   
  
Si, ti lascerò impostare il ritmo  
  
Perché non sto pensando bene  
  
La mia testa gira, non riesco a vedere più chiaro.  
   
   
   
   
   
 


	9. Quando la mia anima gemella è il mio gemello

Dean e Sam erano al parco, seduti sull’erba a coccolarsi.  
  
  
Dean lo stringeva da dietro in un abbraccio, mentre facevano considerazioni filosofiche sull’Amore.  
  
“Sai, Dean…quando mi chiederanno se ho trovato la mia anima gemella, io sorriderò e non risponderò, per non dover mentire…perché non potrò dire che la mia anima gemella, è il  **mio gemello.”**  Gli disse, sorridendogli tristemente, ma facendogli una carezza sul mento, piena d’amore.  
  
Dean gli sorrise adorante.  
  
  
Sam continuò imperterrito: “Tutti noi siamo abituati a pensare che la nostra anima gemella viva separata da noi, magari in un altro continente…non pensiamo mai che possa nascere insieme a noi!”  
  
“Qualche volta due anime vengono create insieme e si amano prima di nascere." Disse Dean.  
  
Sam si intenerì, ma poi lo prese in giro.  
  
“Questa era di Scott Fitzgerald. Scemo. “  
  
“Ehi, sei tu quello intelligente tra di noi, che si può permettere citazioni solo originali!” disse Dean.  
   
  
Si dondolarono e restarono in silenzio per un po’, abbracciati.  
  
“Dean….che cosa c’è di sbagliato in noi?” chiese Sam.  
  
  
Dean coccolò con la mano libera, la testa piena di capelli di Sam e gli rispose, con la voce un po’ rotta:  
  
“Sai, Sam, una volta la mamma mi ha detto che quando ha scoperto di avere due gemelli, era  **cosi** spaventata, cosi tanto spaventata…poi delle persone gli hanno detto: “Non devi avere paura, Mary…è vero, due gemelli sono il doppio della fatica, il doppio delle notti in bianco, il doppio del dolore, perché quando uno starà male, è molto probabile che starà male anche l’altro e tu dovrai consolarne due, invece di uno…ma anche la gioia sarà raddoppiata…”  
  
Sam appoggiò la testa sul petto di Dean, che continuò con la voce ancora più rotta dall’emozione:  
  
“La mamma ha risposto: Ma un bambino ha bisogno di cure, di amore…come farò io a volere bene a entrambi senza correre il rischio di trascurare e ferire l’altro? E loro le risposero: Mary, non preoccuparti, l’amore di cui parli non dovrai dividerlo, anzi sarà moltiplicato. “  
  
Sam abbracciò teneramente il fratello e gli diede un bacio sulla bocca.  
  
“ Il nostro amore non è…sbagliato…è solo  **moltiplicato.** ” Disse Dean emozionato, con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Sam lo guardò con gli occhi luccicanti e lo baciò ancora teneramente.  
  
In quel mentre, cadde una foglia su di loro da un albero e andò a finire prima sulla testa di Sam e poi su quella di Dean.  
  
“Guarda, Dean..” disse Sam, prendendo la foglia dalla sua testa. “La natura ci manda un messaggio. Un messaggio d’amore.” Disse, rigirando la foglia, per fargliela vedere meglio.  
  
  
“Gialla da un lato e rossa dall’altro.” Disse Dean, sorridendo.  
  
“Esatto, Dean, come se questa foglia fosse legata alla sua anima gemella. Un’unica entità. Una sola foglia, due colori. La natura non è crudele come pensiamo, Dean. È meravigliosa, essa unisce l’impensabile e ci manda il messaggio che l’Amore trova sempre la strada. La natura non è crudele, siamo noi a esserlo.”  
  
Dean strinse a sé quel suo fratellino cosi romantico, in un abbraccio protettivo.  
  
Sam era romantico e innocente. Dean sapeva che le cose non erano cosi facili, ma non voleva disilludere la sua dolcezza con frasi sbagliate. Voleva solo che stesse bene ed egoisticamente, che stessero insieme. Non era necessario impensierirlo più del dovuto su quanto sarebbe stato difficile.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La foglia bicolore che cade è un'ispirazione che ho preso dal capitolo "Foglie" della storia di Iceland - Twins - sezione storie Originali. Lei lo sa. Grazie :) 
> 
> La frase di Fitzgerald, l'ho trovata per caso e sentivo di doverla conservare per qualcosa di speciale ed ecco qua! xd Il mio sesto senso! xd


	10. Uguali, ma diversi

Sam e Dean stavano tornando a casa da scuola a piedi.  
  
Sam era un po’ pensieroso e Dean gli mise cosi un braccio attorno al collo.  
  
“A che pensi?”  
  
“Alla lezione sull’omosessualità.”  
  
“Ah…e quindi?” chiese Dean confuso.  
  
“Ci vedo un paradosso.”  
  
“Spiegami.” Lo incitò Dean.  
  
  
“Il fatto è che ci insegnano che i gay sono uguali a tutte le altre persone, che è la normalità, ma poi comunque quando si parla, si dice sempre – tizio è gay – oppure – tizio non è gay – per giustificare il fatto chr non possa piacergli quella persona. Se fosse veramente vista come una cosa normale, si direbbe solo – a Michael non piace Stefano – non – a Michael non piacciono gli uomini – oppure – Michael non è gay – “  
  
“Mmm…”  
  
“Pensi che esagero?”  
  
“Penso solo che hai ragione, ma penso anche che…siamo stati cresciuti cosi ed è normale affibbiare delle etichette, anche se poi vogliamo convincerci che non lo facciamo. Prendi la nostra amica Jo, se un giorno la vedessimo che si bacia con Anna, non penseremmo forse : Non credevo che a Jo piacessero le donne?”  
  
“Mmm…si…suppongo di si. Forse siamo solo cresciuti con una mentalità troppo bigotta. Peccato.”  
  
Dean rise e poi gli domandò: “Credevi di essere attratto dai maschi, prima di me?”  
  
Sam arrossì. “No…a dire la verità tu sei stato il primo e unico. Sei sempre stato solo tu.”  
  
  
Dean lo guardò e avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo in quel momento, ma erano in mezzo alla strada.  
  
“Le donne ti piacevano?”  
  
“Mm..relativamente. A te?”  
  
Dean si avvicinò a suo fratello e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Credevo di andarne pazzo, prima di aver assaggiato il tuo corpo.”  
  
  
Sam avvampò ancora di più.  
  
“Smettila.” Gli disse ridendo.  
  
“Quindi noi saremmo fratelli gemelli gay incestuosi? Quattro parole complicate per descriverci.” Disse Dean ridendo.  
  
“Credo che non ci sia niente di adatto che possa descriverci.” Gli disse Sam dolcemente.  
  
Dean lo guardò e ricambiò il sorriso, poi Sam disse:  
  
“Sai, saremmo anche etero, in realtà.”  
  
Dean lo guardò male.  
  
  
“Credevo avessi detto che non ti piacevano più le donne e che non dovessimo usare delle etichette.”  
  
“Siamo due casi rari al mondo! Siamo sia gay che etero!” disse Sam.  
  
“Sam, mi sto preoccupando per te…”  
  
“Si.  **Eterozigoti.**  Rammenti? Siamo eterozigoti! “  
  
Dean rimase a bocca aperta, ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Sam parlò ancora.  
  
“Pensa che grande paradosso! Siamo gemelli eterozigoti che suona come *diversi * ma etero suona anche come *ti piace l’altro sesso * e invece ci piacciamo noi.  Siamo davvero etero, visto che siamo nati in due sacche diverse, separate, ma siamo anche gay!”  
  
“Sam, tu sei troppo scemo!”  
  
“Siamo sia etero che gay!” disse Sam allegro.  
  
“Ribadisco la versione: Scemo!” disse Dean ridendo.  
  
“E tu sei uno stronzo. Perché non mi stai ancora baciando, per farmi smettere di parlare?”  
  
  
Svoltarono il vicolo e Dean gli afferrò la giacca e lo spinse contro il muro, dandogli un breve, ma intenso bacio.  
  
“Appena saremo da soli, approfondiamo.” Gli promise Dean.    
  
  
  
  



	11. I tuoi baci sono un paradiso a cui non posso rinunciare

Dean si staccò dalle labbra del fratello dolcemente, lentamente, tenendogli ancora le mani sul viso.  
  
“Sam.” Disse, sorpreso e in soggezione, ma senza staccare le mani dal suo viso.  
  
Sam si mosse subito a ricercare le sue labbra e a dargli lenti languidi baci a fior di labbra.  
  
  
“Sam…sei….sei…” disse Dean, cercando di mantenere la lucidità, mettendogli una mano sul braccio.  
  
“Lo so. Sono – tuo – fratello.” Disse Sam, accompagnando ogni parola, accorciando sempre di più la distanza tra le loro labbra. Quando disse la parola  **fratello** , le loro labbra si riunirono ancora in un altro bacio languido. Sam disse quella parola quasi gemendo tra le sue labbra e Dean aveva inarcato la testa, lasciandosi completamente trasportare, abbandonandosi tra le sue braccia.  
  
Dean non sapeva dove mettere le mani e le mise dietro la schiena del fratello, combattendo quell’impulso che gli diceva di allontanarlo, di allontanarsi subito.  
  
“Sam…cosa stiamo facendo?” chiese a occhi chiusi, mentre Sam sospirava sul suo collo.  
  
Sam non rispose e Dean lo baciò ancora. Sulla fronte, sui capelli, sul collo, sulla spalla.  
  
“Ok…ok…direi che è abbastanza.” Disse, chiudendo gli occhi, ma sorridendo, mentre era fronte contro fronte con quella di Sam.  
  
Sam sospirò forte, ma si allontanò.  
  
Entrambi sorrisero, senza dire nulla. Dean non voleva ferire Sam e neanche allontanarlo, solo fargli capire che non avrebbe dovuto ripetersi.  
  
  
Per fortuna essere gemelli significava anche comprendersi senza usare parole. Sam gli sorrise senza rancore. Anche lui capiva che doveva restare un momento bello di affetto tra loro due, anche se un po’ esagerato. Non di più però.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Dopo quel loro primo bacio alla baita, Dean pensava che sarebbe stato difficile e stressante il loro rapporto nei prossimi giorni. Cosi non fu. Dean non sapeva se era perché aveva un gemello fantastico, o perché era lui, Dean, a rassicurare Sam con abbracci e coccole forse un po’ troppo affettuose, per rassicurarlo del fatto che il loro rapporto non fosse cambiato.  
  
Sam sembrava tranquillo però e questo era l’importante. L’unica cosa era che qualcosa era in effetti cambiato. Tra di loro c’era una sorta di tensione sessuale, una sorta di malizia anche, quando stavano vicini o nella stessa stanza.  
  
Dean pensò che era normale. C’era bisogno di tempo prima di scordare un bacio come quello, ma era possibile. Doveva solo evitare contatti fisici troppo affettuosi con suo fratello per un po’.  
   
  
Erano gemelli però e Dean si rese conto che per loro era più difficile che per dei fratelli normali. Erano abituati a stare sempre insieme, appiccicati l’uno all’altro da quando erano bambini. Era difficile ora, imporsi un certo distacco.  
   
   
  
  
Dean era in cucina a mangiare una merendina e Sam lo raggiunse.  
  
Prima che Dean potesse spostarsi o prevederlo, Sam lo abbracciò.  
  
Dean si irrigidì subito.  
  
“Non mandarmi via. Abbracciami. Perché non mi abbracci più?”  
  
Beh, Dean non poteva resistere quando Sam era cosi cucciolo. Ricambiò l’abbraccio stringendolo forte.  
  
“Sam…scusa se…sono un po’ distante da quando…” gli disse.  
  
“Ho rovinato tutto? Sono stato io?”  
  
“No..No Sam, no. C’ero anche io quel giorno. Non prenderti la colpa. Solo che…non possiamo…non può accadere di nuovo.”  
  
“Profumi cosi di buono. Hai fatto la doccia?” chiese Sam, alzando la testa per guardarlo in viso, adorante, senza sciogliere l’abbraccio.  
   
  
Dean non sapeva se fu il modo in cui Sam alzò la testa, se fu il suo sguardo adorante o le sue parole, oppure il tono in cui le pronunciò, a farlo scattare.  
  
Sapeva solo che prima di rendersi conto di quello che stava facendo, o anche solo prima di potersi fermare, l’aveva baciato.  
  
L’aveva baciato con uno scatto tra disperazione e passione pura.  
E forse anche amore.  
  
Aveva spinto il suo viso contro le sue labbra e l’aveva baciato con passione, stringendo il suo viso tra le mani.  
   
Quando si erano staccati, Sam gli sorrideva.  
  
“A- ascolta, Sam. Non possiamo…continuare a baciarci cosi. Non possiamo. Non possiamo stare insieme in questo modo.”  
  
“Dean, io non capisco. Se non possiamo, ma è quello che vogliamo, come possiamo fermarci?” chiese Sam. Non c’era disperazione o rancore, nella sua voce. Solo confusione e curiosità, e amore.  
  
“Io…io non lo so. Penso che forse è l’affetto che c’è tra di noi. Abbiamo bisogno del contatto fisico, sempre e comunque, perché ci vogliamo bene. È solo che siamo andati troppo oltre….ma se stare lontani ci fa questo effetto, direi che non funziona.”  
  
“Che cosa proponi?”  
  
“Dovremo riprendere a stare vicini, a coccolarci, abbracciarci. Forse se riprendiamo il contatto fisico, tornerà tutto alla normalità. In fondo è cominciato tutto perché ci siamo baciati, no? Ma…ci amiamo anche se non ci baciamo, giusto? Non dobbiamo baciarci per forza.” Disse Dean, guardando il fratello in una supplica muta.  
  
“No..non dobbiamo baciarci per forza, Dean. Io voglio solo averti vicino.” Disse Sam, adorante, stringendosi di più vicino a lui.  
  
In quel momento sembravano proprio degli amanti romantici e il cuore di Dean si sciolse un po’ di più.  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Erano sul letto di Dean ora e Sam era sdraiato al suo fianco, con la testa completamente sul suo petto, mentre gli cingeva la vita con una mano.  
  
Era morbida la testa di Sam sul suo petto. Un dolce peso. I suoi capelli profumavano di shampoo. Un profumo dolcissimo.  
  
Dean si era ritrovato ad accarezzarglieli.  
  
La proposta di continuare a stare vicini senza baciarsi e senza toccarsi in modi non fraterni, sembrava un’ottima opzione, che non li faceva soffrire più del dovuto. In fondo la sofferenza peggiore per loro era quella di non poter stare vicini, di non potersi abbracciare, toccare.  
  
Le coccole li facevano stare meglio e li confortavano. In questo modo percepivano l’amore dell’altro e sembrava che potesse bastare.  
  
A volte però era difficile.  
  
Come ora, che Sam stava facendo provare a Dean troppe emozioni forti, con quelle carezze.  
  
Decise di voltarsi dall’altra parte per gestire meglio la situazione, ma Sam lo riprese.  
  
“Dean..”  
  
“Voglio dormire, Sam. Tu però resta. Puoi restare.”  
  
“Voglio vedere il tuo viso.” Disse Sam, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
   
Questo era un colpo basso. A Dean sembrava di affogare, ma si voltò comunque.  
  
Quando i loro volti furono di nuovo vicini, Sam riprese ad accarezzargli il viso con le dita e ora a Dean sembrava di volare.  
  
“Sei così bello. Non posso fare a meno di toccarti.” Disse Sam.  
  
Dean gli strinse i fianchi e lo attirò più vicino a sé, dopo quelle parole.  
  
“Io?” chiese, mentre i loro volti erano ora a due millimetri.  
  
Sam strusciò il naso contro quello di Dean, poi guardare in quegli occhi verdi profondi che lo guardavano con struggimento e amore, divenne troppo per lui.  
  
Lo baciò, ma piano, con teneri e delicati baci a fior di labbra, poi approfondì il bacio con uno più lungo e profondo.  
  
Sentire Dean sospirare e gemere, provocava in Sam sensazioni troppo forti.  
  
“Sei cosi sexi quando sospiri.” Constatò Sam.  
  
“Sam…io…”  
  
“Scusa, scusami, ma non posso fare a meno di baciare le tue labbra. Sono cosi… **perfette…** non voglio che qualcun altro le baci.”  
  
E lì Dean si arrese, ribaltò le posizioni, finendo sopra Sam e baciandolo appassionatamente, senza quasi lasciarlo respirare.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Baciami

“Baciami.” Disse Sam, entrando nella loro stanza.

Dean lo guardò, sorridendo maliziosamente.

“Sai che non c’è bisogno che tu me lo dica.”

Sam lo guardò ancora più maliziosamente, avvicinandosi, ma appena Dean cercò la sua bocca, Sam si ritrasse ancora più malizioso.

“Io non voglio un bacio sulla bocca.”

Dean lo guardò stranito, ma si riprese quasi subito. cercò di sporgersi sul suo collo, ma Sam si ritrasse ancora.

 

“Non esistono solo le labbra e il collo, in tutto il corpo umano.” Disse Sam, indicando il suo corpo.

Ora Dean era boccheggiante, senza riuscire ad articolare una parola coerente.

Sam si fece indietro, sfilandosi la maglietta con fare sensuale.

 

“Voglio che mi baci….voglio che mi baci dappertutto.” Disse Sam, salendo sul letto, a gattoni, davanti al fratello.

Dean lo circondò subito con le braccia, seppellendo la testa sul suo torace, stampandogli baci bagnati e appassionati.


	13. Il piacere sublime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam e Dean finalmente fanno l'amore <3

Dean stava dormendo nel suo letto, o almeno stava cercando di dormire.

Sentì le coperte muoversi e capì subito che era Sam.

“Sam, torna nel tuo letto.” Mormorò.

“No.” disse Sam, divertito.

Fece appena in tempo a pronunciare quel “No” divertito, che i fratelli finirono abbracciati.

 

“È straordinario.” Disse Dean.

“Cosa?” chiese Sam.

“”Combaciamo come due koala, come se i nostri corpi fossero fatti per incastrarsi.” Disse Dean.

“Dean, perché bisbigli?” chiese Sam, amorevole, accarezzandogli il labbro con l'indice.

“Perché è romantico.” Disse Dean.

 

Si abbracciarono più stretti e nel buio della stanza risuonarono schiocchi di baci.

“Sai, Dean…non pensavo…di diventare cosi…drogato…dal toccare la tua pelle…” disse Sam, mettendogli una mano sotto la maglietta e cominciando ad accarezzare e esplorare il tuo corpo.

 

Dean si arcuò di più sotto il suo tocco.

“ Il tuo corpo…è come lande inesplorate, Sam.” Disse Dean, mettendogli a sua volta una mano sotto la maglietta e poi infilandola sotto i pantaloni.

Sam si lasciò scappare un grido soffocato.

“Come fai a far incendiare così la mia pelle?”

“I nostri corpi, sono fatti per essere uniti, ancor prima della nascita.” Disse Dean.

“Sono anche incandescenti?” chiese Sam, ridendo.

“Forse.” Disse Dean, ridendo a sua volta.

“Dean…voglio fare l’amore con te.”

“Anch’io…ma è meglio aspettare di essere soli, tesoro.”

 

  
*

Il momento giusto si presentò quando John e Mary andarono a trovare dei lontani parenti per un weekend, ma Dean e Sam dissero che preferivano restare a casa.

Non erano più bambini e se non volevano seguire i genitori dappertutto, in fondo erano liberi, no?

In quel momento erano sul letto che si stavano baciando. Sam aveva preso il comando del bacio, ma rimaneva romantico e languido, mentre sul letto in ginocchio, baciava il fratello con uno spirito romantico da far invidia a Romeo e Giulietta.

 

Le candele che avevano acceso nella stanza, facevano da cornice.

 

“Scusa amore, so che rovina l’atmosfera.” Disse Dean, prendendo il lubrificante.

“Non rovina niente.” Disse Sam.

“Vieni qui, piccolo.” Disse ancora Dean.

Sam gli salì a cavalcioni, circondandogli il collo, affettuoso.

Dean cercò di prepararlo senza fargli troppo male, ma la dolce arrendevolezza con cui Sam gli si aggrappava, lo faceva esitare.

“Dean? Perché ti stai fermando?”

“Niente…è solo che sei così dolce. Hai così tanta fiducia in me e io…io sto per…sei il mio fratellino, io….e se dovessi farti male? Se dovessi…?”

 

“Dean…smettila. Se non vuoi farmi male, sbrigati, ti prego, quest’attesa mi sta facendo soffrire.” Disse Sam, prendendolo in giro.

“E se fosse…Sam, sono sicuro che sarà doloroso. “

“Dean, io ti amo. Cosa vuoi che mi interessi di un po’ di bruciore in confronto al fare l’amore con la persona che amo di più al mondo? Con la mia anima gemella?”

“Sammy…”

“Schhh. Non dire più niente. Troppo romanticismo spegne il piacere.” Disse Sam, passandogli un dito sulle labbra, scherzando.

Dean rise.

“Ok…ok…”

 

Preparare Sammy era per Dean già quasi raggiungere l’orgasmo. No, non era l’eccitazione…era…non sapeva neanche come spiegarlo. Era l’intimità. La felicità per il fatto che Sam gli permettesse di toccarlo in una parte del suo corpo tanto intima.

Voleva questo e voleva anche di più. Voleva tutto di Sammy e voleva donarsi a lui.

Voleva che fossero una cosa sola.

 

Quando si spinse dentro Sammy, suo fratello quasi gridò e Dean voleva tirarsi indietro, ma Sammy non glielo permise. Lo tenne stretto a sé, chiedendo di non farlo, di non lasciarlo e dopo un po’ il dolore svanì.

Il sesso fu dolce. Eccitante, ma lento.

Quando finì, sentì Sam chiedergli dolcemente:

 

“Non uscire ancora…ancora no. per favore. Rimani ancora un po’…dentro di me.”

Dean obbedì, ma lo abbracciò, per quanto la posizione glielo consentisse.

Si era immaginato come sarebbe stato fare l’amore con Sammy, sapeva sarebbe stato bello, ma non avrebbe immaginato che sarebbe stato così dolce e romantico.


	14. La voglia

Dean era a petto nudo sul letto, in ginocchio, mentre Sam era dietro di lui che gli toccava con le mani in modo delicato, la schiena.

“Sam, sai che questa posizione così, potrebbe scatenarmi pensieri indecenti?” lo provocò Dean, ridendo.

“Zitto.” Disse dolcemente Sam.

Continuò a passare le sue dita sui nei del fratello, a ricalcarli con l’indice, a studiarli, a guardarli, ammirarli, baciarli, venerarli.

Ora aveva messo la testa contro la sua schiena bianca, ma rosata, liscia e perfetta.

 

Dean sospirò. Adorava quando Sam appoggiava la testa su di lui, su qualsiasi parte di lui.

“Fallo ancora. Tracciami…i nei con le dita, Sam.”

Sam riprese a toccarli.

“Sono bellissimi, ma la cosa che mi piace di più, è questa voglia.”

Dean sapeva che Sam indicava la voglia che aveva sul cuore.

“Ne ho una uguale.” Disse Sam, andando incontro a Dean per un bacio.

“Sammy, probabilmente è così perché mamma si mise una mano sul cuore quando ebbe quella voglia lì e siccome era incinta di entrambi…” gli disse sorridendo, portando il fratello in grembo, mentre Sam adagiava la testa sul suo braccio.

 

“So già questa storia. la mamma ce l'ha raccontata quattro volte, ma raccontami ancora di cos’aveva voglia, Dean.” Disse, accarezzandogli le dita della mano.

Dean sospirò e disse dolcemente:

“Voleva che i suoi figli fossero amati….” Disse Dean.

Sam lo guardò e gli disse: “Il nostro amore non è sbagliato se fa esaudire i desideri.” E poi gli andò incontro per un altro dolce bacio.


	15. Non mi servono parole per stare meglio, solo le tue coccole

Dean e Sam stavano guardando un film sdolcinato assieme ai genitori sul divano.

Era sera e Mary era appoggiata con la testa sulle gambe di John. Dean e Sam erano seduti dall’altro lato. Stavano un po’ stretti, ma a Sammy piaceva, perché così aveva una scusa per appoggiarsi con la testa sul petto di Dean.

Dopo un po’ però quella serata divenne insopportabile. Mary e John che si davano baci e si scambiavano sguardi languidi e Sam che distoglieva lo sguardo, cercando invece quello del fratello, che non trovava.

Cercare di accarezzargli con le dita la sua mano, lo fece stare meglio solo per pochi minuti.

Sapeva che Dean adorava quelle carezze, ma ora non stava rispondendo e non lo stava neanche guardando, anche se non lo mandava via.

 

Quando tornarono in camera, Sam sentiva il cuore sgretolato, a pezzi. Era triste e tratteneva le lacrime.

Si sentì una presa alle sue spalle e gli sembrò come se stesse andando alla deriva e qualcuno si fosse mosso per impedirgli di affogare nell’oceano.

Dean che lo stava abbracciando da dietro. Chi se no? Chi altri potrebbe farlo sentire così bene?

Chi potrebbe mai avere questo potere?

“Che hai?” gli chiese Dean, preoccupato, accarezzandogli i lati degli occhi, che divennero subito umidi.

Sam cercò di allontanarsi per non inondarlo di lacrime, ma Dean con una presa decisa lo spinse per il braccio e lo abbracciò forte.

 

“Schhhh. Schhhh. Calmati, ora, Sammy.”

Sam continuava a singhiozzare piano e Dean lo baciò piano per calmarlo.

“La prossima volta, andremo in una città lontana, a vedere un film al cinema, solo noi due...va bene?”

Sam lo abbracciò ancora più forte, grato del fatto che si capissero così tanto senza parlare, che Dean non aveva bisogno di sentirsi dire che cosa avesse, per saperlo, e Sam non aveva bisogno di ringraziarlo, per dirgli grazie.


	16. Sento il tuo dolore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean si è fatto male e Sam sente il suo dolore

“AHHHH!” aveva gridato Sam, alzandosi a sedere sul lette e accusando un terrore irrazionale, senza spiegarsi perché.

“Sam, che ti succede??” aveva chiesto Mary agitata.

“Dov’è Dean???”

“Sam, calmati, dimmi che è successo.”

“Dimmi dov’è mio fratello!!”

“È andato a scuola.”

“Ma eravamo d’accordo che ci prendevamo un giorno libero!”

“Sì, ma tuo fratello oggi aveva l’interrogazione!”

“Che male!” disse Sam, toccandosi la gamba.

“Sam. Sam. Che ti succede?”

“Dean…” sussurrò Sam piano, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

 

Pochi minuti dopo gli insegnanti chiamarono Mary al telefono fisso per informarla che Dean aveva messo un piede in fallo ed era caduto mentre saltava la cavallina durante la lezione di ginnastica. Si era slogato una caviglia, ma per il resto non aveva subito altri danni.

 

 

Quando Mary e Sam andarono da Dean a trovarlo in infermeria, Sammy corse da lui, praticamente correndo e senza dire niente, lo abbracciò mentre era seduto sul lettino. Il fratello lo guardò sorpreso e poi intenerito.


	17. I veri eroi

“Sai, Dean, quand’ero bambino, la mamma mi ha offerto una ciambella ripiena di frutti di bosco. Me lo ricordo ancora. Mi ha detto di assaggiarla, ricordo ancora che aspetto invitante avesse.”

“Ebbene?” chiese Dean, che aveva già l’acquolina in bocca al pensiero.

“Ho preso un morso e mi sono scottato. La ciambella era calda. La mamma l’aveva messa nel microonde. Si scusò per non avermi avvertito. Non pensava fosse troppo bollente, ma lì ho capito una cosa. Ho capito che fidarsi ciecamente, portava a farsi male.”

“Sammy, era solo una ciambella.” Disse Dean, mortificato e dispiaciuto che Sam conservasse quel pensiero triste.

“Ehi, non fraintendere, io non sono triste. Rifletto solo sul fatto che…tutti finiscono per farti male prima o poi…tutti tranne te. Tu no.”

Dean lo guardò sorpreso e poi lo abbracciò intenerito e commosso da quella rivelazione così dolce.

“Sei il mio eroe.” Disse poi Sam.

 

 

*

Erano a scuola e Sam si trovò a incrociare Dean mentre parlava con alcuni ragazzi che discutevano di rapporti incestuosi. Uno chiese a Dean che ne pensava e l’altro rispose che erano disgustosi.

Sam guardò Dean a bocca aperta, lottando per non cedere alle lacrime proprio in quel momento. Dean intercettò il suo sguardo e Sam continuò a camminare senza fermarsi, facendo forza su sé stesso per non mettersi a correre.

Si rifugiò in bagno e scoppiò a piangere, accasciato contro il muro. Come aveva potuto Dean dire una cosa del genere? Con tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto dire, perché proprio *disgustosi*?

 

  
*

Durante il percorso che fecero insieme a casa, Dean tentò più volte di parlare con Sam, anzi a dire la verità ci aveva provato anche quando erano tornati in classe dopo l’intervallo, ma Sam non proferì parola da allora.

Quando tornarono a casa, trovarono un biglietto di Mary e John che dicevano loro che erano andati a fare la spesa.

Dean ne approfittò per affrontare Sam.

“Hai intenzione di ignorarmi ancora per molto?”

“E tu hai intenzione di continuare a parlare ancora per molto?” gli fece il verso Sam.

“Dimmi che cosa ho fatto.”

Sam fece una smorfia.

“Se non lo sai tu…non devo dirtelo io.”

“È per il discorso dei rapporti incestuosi, vero?”

Sam tremò. Non avevano mai detto quella parola esplicitamente quando stavano insieme.

“Solo pochi giorni fa…ti avevo detto che sei il mio eroe…che non avresti mai fatto niente che…”

“Beh, ed è qui che scopri invece che gli eroi sono fatti per deluderti, Sammy.” Disse Dean, sarcastico, ma anche ferito.

Quando Sammy non replicò, Dean disse ancora:

“Sammy, ascolta, che cosa volevi che dicessi davanti a quelli? Era chiaro che…”

“Con tutte le cose che avresti potuto dire…perché proprio disgustoso? Ti fa schifo quello che facciamo? È così?”

“NO!”

“Perché non dire qualcos’altro? Perché non mostrarti neutrale??”

“Sarebbe sembrato sospetto.”

“E allora potevi stare semplicemente zitto!!!” urlò Sam.

Dean non sapeva cosa dire. Si trovava impreparato ad affrontare una cosa del genere.

“Ascolta, non mi fa schifo quello che facciamo. Io amo quello che facciamo. Amo tutto.”

“Ti fanno schifo i rapporti incestuosi?” continuò Sam imperterrito.

“SAM, MI VUOI ASCOLTARE? TI STO DICENDO CHE AMO TUTTO DI NOI!”

“Rispondi alla domanda, Dean. Come vedresti questa cosa, se non si trattasse di me? Come la vedi dall’esterno?”

“Va bene, forse una volta avrei anche potuto considerare questo come sbagliato. Prima di stare con te! Ora non più, sinceramente….no, non mi farebbe schifo vedere qualcun altro fare la stessa cosa, perché vedrei in essi l’esempio di noi, e io AMO quello che siamo noi, ma se devo essere sincero? Non mi importerebbe neanche più di tanto, perché in realtà mi importa solo di noi.”

Sam restò a riflettere su quelle parole.

“Ehi, ho detto solo quello che quei ragazzi volevano sentire.” Disse Dean, ora provando ad avvicinarsi a Sam.

Sam lasciò che si avvicinasse e che lentamente lo abbracciasse.

 

“Sai, c’è però una cosa su cui non andremo mai d’accordo, credo. La visione di cosa è l’amore per me, e per te.” Gli disse Dean dolcemente.

Sam stava per ritrarsi, ferito di nuovo, ma Dean lo trattenne.

“Aspetta, ragazzo permaloso. Lascia che ti faccia vedere. Lascia che ti mostri.”

 

Andò davanti alla scrivania e prese il suo telefonino. Tornò da Sam e gli fece vedere una sua foto sul cellulare. Ritraeva Sam a petto nudo che dormiva.

 

“Ecco. Per me è questo l’amore. Cioè TE. “ disse Dean.

Sam lo abbracciò più affettuosamente, ora.

“Non ti avevo deluso?” lo provocò Dean.

“Ho capito che i veri eroi non sono quelli che non deludono mai, ma quelli che riescono a farsi perdonare.” Gli disse Sam, baciandolo.

Dean ricambiò il bacio, sentendosi l’uomo più fortunato sulla terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccomi! xd Mi è venuto in mente questo pezzo, una mattina... e anche se non c'entra molto con la storia, l'ho trovato carino! xd


	18. Casa al mare

“Sammy, vieni qua, vieni qua!”

“Deeeeeean, l’acqua è fredda!”

“Io ora mi tuffo. Se non mi segui subito, ti annego.”

“Deeeean, non fare il solito deficiente, testa di…”

Dean lo afferra, impedendogli di dire le ultime parole.

“Deeeeean!”

Lo butta nell’acqua.

“Stronzo!” dice Sam, cominciando ad innaffiarlo con l’acqua.

I due cominciano a giocare e all’improvviso Dean lo prende in braccio e Sam si aggrappa a lui, cercando di non cadere.

“Ti piace che ti prendo come le spose?”

“Deannnn!” ride Sam.

E poi Dean lo butta di nuovo nell’acqua.

Si confondono di nuovo tra le onde e Dean lo riprende in braccio ed è un groviglio di corpi, pelle contro pelle e con la scusa del gioco possono restare appiccicati.

Dean e Sam amano andare al mare.

In lontananza Mary e John prendono il sole. Non possono vedere granchè da lì.

 

  
*

Sono nella casa al mare di Bobby e mentre i tre sono in cucina che stanno ancora pranzando, Dean e Sam battibeccano come al solito.

“Stronzo!”

“Coglione!”

Finisce immancabilmente con una lotta corpo a corpo che chissà come mai finisce sempre in posizione orizzontale con i due uno sopra l’altro, sul pavimento.

Bobby arriva in salotto e li vede che si guardano con sorrisi cangianti occhi negli occhi.

Nota la vicinanza, ma non dice nulla.

Dean e Sam si alzano a malincuore, appena vedono Bobby.

Hanno ancora i capelli bagnati e Sam è consapevole che un po’ delle gocce d’acqua sono finite dai suoi capelli al torace di Dean e sul suo collo.

 

Sam notò che Dean non disse niente. non si lamentò di questo. Che cos’è un po’ d’acqua condivisa, quando condividevano molto di più?

Quando condividevano il sangue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questa ff Dean e Sam hanno sempre 17 anni e stanno già insieme eh. Lo specifico perchè può sembrare che sono più piccoli xd


	19. Il mio bacio, il nostro bacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean fa un incidente e finisce in coma. Sam è molto preoccupato per lui.

**“Cosa diamine è successo????”** stava gridando ora Sam al telefono. Mary e John non gli dicevano nulla. Sam sospettò che se non avesse capito che qualcosa non andava, non gli avrebbero detto niente.  
  
**“Dove diavolo è Dean??? Ditemelo. ORA!”**  gridò ancora al telefono. Il padre gli diceva di stare calmo, ma Sam non voleva stare calmo. Sam aveva le viscere in fiamme e la testa che gli esplodeva, come accadeva solitamente quando il suo gemello stava male, ma stavolta non era un semplice male. Stavolta Sam si sentiva il corpo dilaniato e ciò poteva solo significare che il fratello stava cento volte peggio.  
  
  
“Dean ha fatto un incidente d’auto, Sam.  **è in coma.”**  Disse John.  
  
Il mondo di Sam si fermò. Non è vero. Non poteva essere vero.  
  
“Vieni a prendermi.  **Subito. “**  
   
John non voleva che suo figlio vedesse il gemello così, ma non poteva sopportare di sentirlo così a pezzi. Andò subito a prenderlo.  
  
Il modo in cui Sam si precipitò fuori dalla casa, il modo in cui sbattè la portiera, e il modo in cui si dirigeva trafelato per gli ospedali, fece decidere a John di prenderlo da parte prima che entrasse nella stanza.  
  
“Ascoltami attentamente, se continui con questo atteggiamento, non ti faranno neanche entrare. Ricordati che Dean anche se in coma, percepisce gli umori di chi gli sta vicino e intanto che dici sempre che siete così connessi, nel tuo caso lo sentirà trenta volte tanto. “  
  
“Papà…”  
  
“L’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno è che lo mandi all’altro mondo perché non sei capace di gestire la tua rabbia. Siamo intesi?” gli disse John, sempre più arrabbiato.  
  
“Sì.” Disse Sam.  
   
Continuò a camminare e trovò Bobby seduto in sala d’attesa. Gli fece un cenno del capo ed entrò.  
  
Nella stanza c’era Mary, in lacrime, che teneva la mano del figlio.  
   
  
  
Dean non era uno che correva con la macchina. Cosa diavolo era successo?  
  
“Che cos’è successo?” chiese ancora.  
  
“Dean e i ragazzi hanno avuto un frontale con un camion. “ disse Mary.  
  
“Dean è l’unico che è in coma?” chiese Sam. non era giusto. Non poteva fare a meno di pensare che se fosse stato solo con lui, non sarebbe mai successo, ma i loro genitori insistevano che passassero un po’ di tempo separati e quello era il risultato.  
  
“Sì.” Disse Mary, arrabbiata anche lui.  
  
Sam non aveva mai augurato del male a nessuno. Quella fu la prima volta in cui si rammaricò che con ci fossero i cosiddetti amici, al suo posto. Si vergognò poi lui stesso di quei pensieri, qualche minuto più tardi e vomitò. Pensò che forse era il suo corpo che voleva fare ammenda.  
   
   
  
  
  
Restò all’ospedale di Dean anche di notte, per numerosi notti, raccontandogli quello che faceva durante la giornata e come viveva senza di lui, cioè male, ma non lo faceva in modo doloroso, ma in modo dolce, accarezzandogli la mano. Un giorno, decise di portare delle cuffie e gli fece ascoltare Love like you do.  
  
“è la canzone del nostro primo bacio e anche la colonna sonora di quel film che ci piaceva tanto, ricordi, Dean? Ricordi quante volte scherzavamo sulle nostre sfumature?” gli disse, e una lacrima scese in bocca a Dean.  
  
“Scusa, amore.” Disse Sam, chinando le labbra sulle sue a baciare quelle labbra, portando via quella lacrima.  
  
Stava per andare via, quando le dita della mano di Dean si mossero nelle sue.  
  
“Dean???!”  
  
Dean lo guardava, ma sembrava ancora intontito.  
  
“Oddio! Oddio, stai zitto, non parlare. Infermiera! Infermiera!!”  
   
   
L’infermiera arrivò subito, così come tutto il personale, che si prese cura di Dean e studiò subito le sue condizioni.  
  
Mary, John e Bobby avevano sentito l’urlo di Sam ed erano accorsi.  
  
C’erano anche i nonni di Sam e Dean. Samuel, Dina, Ellen e Balthazar.  
   
  
Sam era dispiaciuto che l’avevano allontanato da Dean ancora una volta, ma con molta pazienza, riuscì poi a tornare da lui.  
  
“Ehi. “ gli disse Sam, accarezzandogli piano il viso.  
  
“Sei qui…finalmente…” disse Dean. “Dov’eri?”  
  
“Mi dispiace..le infermiere..”  
  
“No…prima…durante l’incidente…ti chiamavo…”  
  
A Sam gli si spezzò il cuore. “Perdonami. Non ti lascerò mai più da solo.”  
  
Si abbracciarono.  
  
“Ho sentito…la nostra canzone.” Disse Dean. Sam si commosse.  
   
   
  
Quando lasciò la stanza di Dean, i dottori stavano parlando concitati.  
  
“Che c’è?? Che succede?? Dean è fuori pericolo, non è vero, dottore??” chiese Sam allarmato.  
  
Il dottore lo guardò.  
  
“Per ora le condizioni di Dean sono regolari, ma per sopravvivere ha assolutamente bisogno…”  
  
Sam ascoltò le parole di Dean quasi bevendole.    
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao :)) Lo so, il titolo non è presagio di cosa accadrà poi in questo capitolo, ma poi ho scritto la scena del bacio e ho proprio pensato che ci stesse a pennello :)) che ci volete fare...sono romantica... sono passati diversi giorni da quando dean era in coma...anche se non si capisce molto dal capitolo xd
> 
> cos'avrà bisogno ora dean?? vediamo se ci arrivate :))


	20. Tutto l'amore dello zero

“Dean ha assolutamente bisogno  **di sangue.** ” Disse il dottore.  
  
I presenti sgranarono gli occhi, stupiti.  
  
“Sangue?” chiesero Mary e John.  
  
“Più precisamente di una trasfusione.” Disse il dottore.  
  
“Credevo che le trasfusioni andassero fatte appena dopo l’incidente e lei stesso ha detto che le condizioni sono regolari.” Intervenne Bobby.  
  
“Una trasfusione non viene fatta solo in punto di morte. Ci sono diversi casi in cui un paziente necessita di essa. Dean si è risvegliato, ma, stiamo registrando una perdita di sangue, che per ora non è grave, ma è costante e purtroppo se non si ferma, non c’è altra strada. “  
  
“E lei crede che si fermerà, dottore?” chiese John, apprensivo.  
  
“Sinceramente? No. Mi sono capitati diversi casi come questo e la perdita non si è fermata, per questo preferisco dirvelo ora per prepararvi. In questi casi più si aspetta e più urgente diventa l’operazione. Purtroppo il gruppo sanguigno di Dean è 0 -  che è molto raro.  Il gruppo 0 – può ricevere solo da un altro 0 – nella vostra famiglia c’è qualcuno che ha questo gruppo?” chiese il dottore.  
  
“Sì.  **Io.** “ disse Sam, che aveva ascoltato con grande attenzione ed era sempre più pallido.  
  
"Come ti chiami, ragazzo?  
  
"Sam."  
  
“Ok, Sam. Sei il fratello?” chiese il dottore.  
  
“Il suo  **gemello.”**  Specificò orgoglioso, Sam.  
  
“Ancora meglio. Vieni con me, Sam. Ti spiegherò il procedimento.” Disse il dottore, dando un’occhiata di congedo alla famiglia, anche se erano ancora tutti ammutoliti per l’apprensione.  
   
   
   
Mentre Sam ascoltava le parole del dottore nel suo studio, senza davvero prestargli molta attenzione, la sua mente andò dritta a qualche settimana prima. Lui e Dean stavano discutendo in camera loro.  
   
  
  
_Sammy, non ti sto rinnegando come fratello…sto solo dicendo….”_  
  
**_“Ti rendi conto che se non fossimo gemelli, forse non ci saremmo neanche mai incontrati?? Forse saremmo ciascuno su un continente diverso!”_** _diceva Sam, livido dalla rabbia._  
  
_“Me ne rendo conto, sto solo dicendo…” diceva Dean, ma l’aria corrucciata che aveva ora, diceva a Sam che in realtà se ne rendeva conto solo adesso._  
  
_“Ti rendi conto che forse non sarei neanche nato, se non fosse stato per te??”_  
  
_“Andiamo, adesso piantala! Questa storia del gemello protettore è leggenda. Non sappiamo se davvero sono stato io a….è stata la tua forza che ti ha consentito di crescere quando eri nella pancia della mamma.”_  
  
_“Se non ci fossi stato tu, Dean, io non ce l’avrei fatta. È stata anche la tua forza.”_  
  
_“Sammy, ero un neonato! Che forza avrei potuto darti?”_  
  
_“Anche il medico l’ha detto!”_  
  
_“Il medico ha solo detto che giravo intorno alla tua sacca, Sammy! Che prova è? Cosa vuoi che capisca un neonato? Probabilmente era solo istinto o curiosità. Cavolo, forse neanche avevo gli occhi per vedere!”_  
  
_Sammy si allontanò da lui, ferito._  
  
_“Ascolta, “ disse Dean, afferrandolo per un braccio. “Non voglio sminuire niente. Sono felice se pensi che sia…il tuo protettore, credimi, sto solo dicendo che…cavolo, non dico nulla di male se dico che se non fossimo parenti, potremmo non nasconderci e sarebbe tutto più facile. Non è forse così?”_  
  
_“Tu odìì che abbiamo lo stesso sangue.” Disse Sam, amareggiato._  
  
_“Sì. Lo odio, Sam.” ammise Dean, triste._  
   
  
  
_Quella notte non parlarono e non dormirono nello stesso letto. Con il passare dei giorni accantonarono il discorso, ma Sam non aveva mai dimenticato quella conversazione._  
   
   
   
“Dottore…e se Dean non volesse il mio sangue dentro il suo?” chiese Sam, odiandosi per esternare così quella debolezza.  
  
“Sam, credimi che non c’è atto d’amore più grande che tu possa fare per tuo fratello. Lo stai salvando! Ti sarà grato. Il legame tra gemelli è qualcosa di stupefacente già di per sé e questo lo solidificherà ancora di più. Ti amerà ancora di più, dopo questo.” Disse il dottore, riscaldando il cuore di Sam.  
  
“Sai, faccio questo mestiere da tanto, tanto tempo e lascia che ti dica, Sam, che non sempre i fratelli condividono lo stesso gruppo sanguigno. Ancora più improbabile se questo gruppo in questione è un gruppo così raro come 0 negativo. Se parliamo poi di gemelli eterozigoti e quindi con sacche diverse, è  **rarissimo.** ”  
  
Sam venne colpito da un’improvvisa ventata d’amore.  
  
“È davvero una fortuna, perché Dean avrebbe potuto ricevere solo dal suo stesso gruppo sanguigno. Solo da 0 negativo ed è un gruppo raro da trovare. È una fortuna che abbiate lo stesso gruppo sanguigno.” Continuò il dottore.  
  
Ora Sam venne colto da un’ondata di paura.  
  
Se non avesse avuto lo stesso gruppo sanguigno di Dean, non avrebbe potuto salvarlo.  
   
   
   
   
Dopo la donazione, Sam era sdraiato sul lettino a leggere un articolo sulle trasfusioni.  
  
Una frase lo colpì e lo emozionò al tempo stesso.  
  
“Il  **cuore**  pompa il sangue in tutto l’organismo grazie a una rete di vene e arterie.”  
  
Il  **suo** sangue e il  **suo**  cuore, collegati, proprio come l’amore che li univa.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Dopo alcune ore, Dean si svegliò e trovò Sam seduto davanti al suo letto con la testa poggiata contro il copriletto.  
  
“Fratellino. Anche tu qui?” chiese Dean, accarezzandogli i capelli.  
  
“Dean…” disse Sam, rivolgendogli un sorriso radioso.  
  
“Come ti senti?” gli chiese poi.  
  
“Meglio e ho proprio una fame da lupi! Voglio una pizza!”  
  
“Piano, lupacchiotto. Ti sei appena ripreso da…ehm…una trasfusione.” Disse Sam.  
  
“Una  **cosa?”**  domandò Dean, basito.  
  
“Perdevi sangue e ne avevi assolutamente bisogno e non penso ci sia invece bisogno di dirti che dal momento che sono l’unico che ha il tuo stesso gruppo sanguigno, era piuttosto lampante la soluzione.”  
  
“Diosanto…tu…tu mi hai donato il sangue??”  
  
“Adesso non fare lo schizzinoso. Il sangue non è la cosa più intima che condividiamo.” Lo prese in giro Sam, ma era intimorito dalla sua reazione.  
  
“Sam…io…è…è  **straordinario.”**  Disse Dean, guardandosi le mani e le braccia. “Stai bene?”  
  
Sam sbuffò. “Sei tu quello che ha avuto bisogno di una trasfusione. Non colgo l’ironia.”  
  
“Io non so cosa dire…”  
  
“Lascia che parli io allora. Niente più serate pazze con gli amici, a meno che non ci sia anch’io. Anzi, a ben pensarci, se ci fossi stato anche io, forse l’incidente non sarebbe mai avvenuto…”  
  
“Sam….”  
  
“O forse sì, e quindi sarebbe stato un problema, perché non avrei potuto donarti il sangue, quindi facciamo che d’ora in poi restiamo incollati come siamesi, senza nessuno intorno, o almeno nessuno che non sia un pazzo spericolato con la macchina, ok?”  
  
“Sam…gli altri?? Stanno tutti bene?”  
  
Sam sbuffò ancora.  
  
“Sono venuti a trovarti mentre dormivi. Non finivano di scusarsi e io non la finivo di mandarli a fanculo. Ho litigato con tre di loro e volevano cacciarmi dall’ospedale. Ho dato spettacolo.”  
  
“Sammy…” sbuffò Dean divertito.  
  
“Non voglio rivederli mai più.”  
  
Dean lo abbracciò.  
  
  
  
“Dean…a proposito di quello che hai detto sul sangue…lo sai che se non avessimo avuto lo stesso sangue, io non avrei potuto…”  
  
“Sì, lo so.”  
  
“E quindi…pensi ancora quello che hai detto?”  
  
“Io ora sto pensando che sono un coglione e che dico tante cazzate.”  
  
“Bene.”  
  
“Sammy, ascoltami. farò tante cazzate, ma tu  **devi**  perdonarmi.” Disse poi.  
  
“Finalmente qualcosa di facile.” Disse Sam, dandogli un bacio casto sulla fronte e poi sulle labbra.  
  
  
“Dean, mentre aspettavo che ti svegliassi, ho scritto qualcosa.” disse Sam, porgendogli un bigliettino.  
  
“Uhh…è qualcosa di erotico?” chiese, malizioso.  
  
“È qualcosa di così sentimentale che quasi mi vergogno.” Ammise Sam, grattandosi la testa.  
   
Dean prese il biglietto. non vedeva l'ora di leggere.   
  
  
  
_Zero significa niente o nullo, ma se la differenza tra il numero di oggetti in due insiemi è zero, significa che i due insiemi compongono lo stesso numero di elementi._  
  
Che significa, questo? Che io e te siamo fatti della stessa sostanza?  
  
Lo zero è forse il numero più incompreso di tutti a causa degli schemi di pensiero che ci impediscono di capirlo appieno.  
  
Tre per zero uguale a zero, ci dicono, ma se io ho tre mele e non le moltiplico, sempre tre mele ho. Le mele non spariscono. Tre per zero, uguale a **tre.**  
  
Lo zero è un numero che ricorre frequentemente nelle applicazioni scientifiche avanzate, ma basta poco per rendersi conto che ha un impatto importante anche nella vita di tutti i giorni. Esistono infatti alcuni problemi per i quali creiamo dei modelli di calcolo semplici, ma che apparentemente sono ovvi e giusti, ma danno una soluzione sbagliata. L’errore è di non prendere in considerazione lo zero.  
  
Lo zero è spesso sottovalutato, giudicato inferiore rispetto agli altri numeri, eppure se conti:  
  
3 – 1= 2  
3 – 0= 3  
Lo zero da un risultato più grande dell’1, che è giudicato da sempre come superiore.  
  
Ma non importa questo.  
   
  
Se lo zero venisse ascoltato, compreso e guardato da un’altra ottica, tutto il nostro modo di pensare verrebbe stravolto.  
   
Lo zero non è nulla, è qualcosa, qualcosa che ha pur a che fare con qualcosa. anche quando questo qualcosa è una realtà puramente negativa o realtà che sta prima della realtà,  come il tempo immaginario che sta prima del tempo reale. Invece il nulla non è nulla.  
  
Dio ha creato ogni cosa dal nulla, ma il nulla traspare.  
  
Lo zero è il numero/non numero, grazie al quale esistono gli altri numeri.  
  
Una cosa così importante, che dà la vita, eppure ignorata, bistrattata. È il destino delle grandi cose, quello di essere bistrattate.  
  
Lo zero viene prima del principio ed esiste prima dell’inizio  
   
Un grande storico della matematica moderna, Karl Menninger scrive:  
   
  
**_«…Che tipo di folle simbolo è questo [lo zero] che significa proprio il nulla? Se è nulla, allora dovrebbe essere nulla e basta. Ma qualche volta è nulla e qualche altra volta è qualcosa… …Così ora zero diventa qualcosa, qualcosa di incomprensibile ma potente, se pochi “nulla” possono mutare un piccolo numero in uno grandissimo. Chi può capire questo?»._**  
   
Nulla, Dean. Lo zero non può essere capito. Forse solo da un altro zero può essere capito ed  **amato…**  
  
Così come tu hai fatto con me. da prima che venissi al mondo mi hai salvato ed amato.  
  
Lo 0 negativo può ricevere sangue solo da un altro 0 negativo, Dean.  
  
Solo io e te possiamo salvarci a vicenda. Solo io e te possiamo ricevere la cosa più intima che ci lega. Il sangue. Quello stesso sangue che tu non volevi, ma che ora hai dentro di me. non odiarmi e pensa che se è successo questo, è perché tutto nella vita ha uno scopo e una ragione. Il destino vuole mandarci un messaggio ed è quello che io sono vivo perché tu sei vivo e tu sei vivo perché io vivo!  
  
Ed è questo tutto ciò che conta. Esistiamo solo stando insieme e non è tutto ciò così tremendamente morboso, ma anche così passionalmente romantico?  
  
Siamo due zeri che messi insieme diventano  **due.**  
  
Due zero negativi che messi insieme diventano positivi.  
  
Due pezzi di puzzle fatti l’uno per l’altro, Dean!  
   
  
  
  
Dean finì di leggere e abbracciò forte Sam. stava piangendo.  
  
“Ti amo tantissimo.” Gli sussurrò all’orecchio.  “E lo terrò sempre con me. per sempre.” Aggiunse, riferendosi al biglietto.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Fuori dall’ospedale, il giovane Dean usciva, circondato dall’amore di suo fratello e dalla sua famiglia.  
  
In lontananza, un uomo e un bambino guardavano quel dolce quadretto familiare, allontanarsi.  
  
“È una bella giornata di sole, non trovi, fratellino? Nessuno dovrebbe restare in ospedale durante una bella giornata di sole.” Disse l’uomo.  
  
“Sono d’accordo.” Disse il bambino.  
  
“Quei due giovani ragazzi, sono destinati a fare grandi cose per il mondo.” Disse l’uomo.  
  
“Andranno all’inferno per il loro amore, fratello?” chiese il bambino, preoccupato.  
  
**“No.** Non credo. Il nostro profeta  **Metatron,** ha predetto grandi cose per questi due. Diventeranno degli  **eroi**  che ci aiuteranno a combattere il male sulla terra. Per gli eroi non è previsto l’inferno,  **Samandriel**.” Disse Castiel al piccolo, facendogli una carezza.  
  
“Sono contento,  **Castiel.**  Loro mi piacciono.” Disse il piccolo.  
  
“Vieni, torniamo in Paradiso, piccolo.” Disse l’angelo, prendendo la mano del bambino e scomparendo entrambi.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo capitolo non era parito per essere così romantico ahhahh nel senso, sapevo già che raccontare l'aneddoto e il flashback sul sangue, sarebbe stato romantico, ma non prevedevo di aggiungere tutto il resto ahhahh 
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuto l'aneddoto sullo zero (quando devo delirare con l'amore, lo faccio bene!!) e l'aneddoto con Cas e Samandriel ^^ 
> 
> In questa ff non prevedevo di inserire gli angeli.... ahhah c'è almeno UNA ff in cui riesco a non inserire Cas? xd


	21. Dediche hot in videochiamata

Sam era al college. Era frustrante a volte il fatto che nonostante avesse tentato più volte di convincerlo, Dean non aveva voluto accettare di frequentare anche lui, l’università a Stanford.  
  
Non soffrivano comunque la separazione, perché Stanford era abbastanza vicino da casa loro.  
  
A volte Dean andava a trovarlo, anzi, spesso. Praticamente soggiornava quasi lì.  
  
Doveva farsi perdonare il fatto di non aver voluto intraprendere con il fratello, quel percorso scolastico.  
   
  
  
  
  
  
In quel momento, mentre stava ancora pensando a Sam, sul suo computer si accese la lucetta della videochiamata.  
  
“Ciao.” Lo salutò Dean, con una voce roca e sensuale.  
  
“Hello.” Lo salutò Sam.  
  
Dean sospirò pesantemente. Sam era a petto nudo, solo con dei pantaloncini addosso. Aveva le gambe incrociate sulla sedia e nella stanza in cui stavano, c’era la finestra del balcone spalancata.  
  
“Amico…vuoi farmi venire un infarto?” chiese Dean.  
  
“”Ehi. Fa caldo qui.  **Molto caldo.”**  Disse Sam, afferrando la bottiglietta gelata sulla scrivania e bevendo a canna. Bevve un po’ troppo velocemente e qualche gocciolina gli cadde sul pettorale. Dean restò a guardare a bocca aperta quelle gocce su quel pettorale.  
  
“Ti stai facendo i muscoli.” Disse Dean, che cercò di coprirsi per non far vedere a suo fratello che si stava toccando.  
  
“Come diceva quella pubblicità? *Antò…fa caldo?” lo stuzzicò Sam.  
  
 _Oddio._  
  
  
“E poi… *fa freddo…* no?” lo provocò ancora Sam.  
  
“Senti freddo, ora?”  
  
“Non lo so. Sono un po’ confuso.” Disse Sam, toccandosi.  
  
“Così mi fai morire, dude.” Gli disse Dean, strusciando anche lui la sua mano per cercare un po’ di sollievo.  
  
“Tu non ci sei…quindi…devo fare da solo…” disse Sam, con voce ancora più roca.  
  
  
  
Dean si sporse davanti allo schermo e fece finta di leccare il petto di Sam, che genette dall’altra parte dello schermo, vedendo il gesto di Dean.  
  
  
Quel gesto sembrò distrarre Sam da quello che stava facendo. Si sporse in avanti a dare un bacio sullo schermo e sussurrò con voce dolce e sensuale.  
  
 **“Sono nato per fare l’amore con te.”** aggiunse poi.  
  
 _Oddio…e chi sarebbe riuscito più a dormire, stanotte?_  
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. Tatuaggio

“Saaaammyyyy, vieni qui!”  
  
“Piantala!”  
  
“Sammy, sei così strano quando ti comporti così!” rise Dean, afferrandolo per la vita e spingendolo tra le sue braccia.  
  
Sam sussultò.  
  
  
“Ehi, che hai?”  
  
“N-niente!”  
  
“Niente un diavolo. Ti sei fatto male? Hai un livido? Fammi vedere!”  
  
“ **Dean, no!!”**  
  
Dean rimase a bocca aperta a guardare quella sottile scritta in caratteri sinuosi. Parole che non riconosceva e proprio sopra un disegnino di due sagome intrecciate nude che facevano l’amore. Sia scritta che disegno erano situate all’altezza del cuore.  
  
“Sam, che cos’è questo? Cosa significa questa scritta??”  
  
 **“è un TATUAGGIO,** stupido…e l’ho fatto per te..volevo farti una sorpresa, ma sono ancora un po’ dolorante!” disse Sam, sbuffando e coprendosi con la maglietta.  
  
  
“Un…un…cosa significa la scritta?”  
  
“ **è INDIANO. Significa:** _Sono nato per fare l’amore con te!_ ” disse Sam, avvampando.  
  
Sam non vide neanche Dean gettarsi su di lui, afferrarlo e gettarlo sul letto, strappandogli un gemito sia di dolore che di gioia.  
  
Poi ci fu il bacio che lo fece gemere di piacere.  
  
Poi un bacio ancora più languido e passionale che fece gemere Sam ancora di più, quando Dean baciò il suo tatuaggio, scritta e disegno.  
  
“Domani vieni con me, mentre ne faccio uno di corrispondenza, sasquatch. “  
  
Sam mugolò felice, abbracciandoselo con dolcezza.


	23. Compleanno

Dean si stava lavando i denti, quando sentì abbracciarsi da dietro, da un morbido batuffolo pieno di capelli.  
  
Sam.  
  
“Giorno, cucciolo.” Gli disse Dean.  
  
“Giorno. Buon compleanno.” Gli disse Sam.  
  
“Anche a te.” Gli rispose Dean. Si sciacquò in fretta la bocca per dargli un bacio bagnato cui Sam non si negò. Dean aveva l’impressione che se non si fosse sciacquato in fretta la bocca Sam l’avrebbe baciato anche pieno di dentifricio.  
  
  
“Mi dispiace solo che per il nostro  **diciottesimo** compleanno, non possiamo portare niente che simboleggi il nostro amore. L’avrei voluto tanto!” sbuffò Sam.  
  
Dean sorrise tra sé è sé. Sam quel giorno avrebbe avuto una bellissima sorpresa.  
   
   
   
*  
  
Come previsto, per i gemelli fu una festa piena di musica e di divertimento, con tanti amici. Quando arrivò poi il momento della torta, Sam rimase a bocca aperta.  
  
Proprio al centro della torta, c’era un primo piano delle facce dei due attori protagonisti del celebre film  “Cinquanta sfumature di grigio” che si baciavano.  
  
Sopra le loro teste si leggeva la scritta in caratteri dorati:  
  
LOVE ME LIKE I DO  
  
Sam rise assieme agli altri, anche se voleva piangere di commozione.  
   
  
  
Quando si allontanò per andare a prendere altre bottiglie di aranciata dal frigo e vide Dean che furtivamente lo seguiva, gli sussurrò all’orecchio:  
  
“Quindi…la scritta è casuale?” lo provocò.  
  
“Assolutamente no, perché a dire la verità, quella canzone mi perseguita da quando abbiamo ballato insieme quel giorno e non faccio altro che vedermela davanti, ogni volta che penso al nostro primo bacio.” Confessò Dean, languidamente.  
  
“E…ci pensi  **spesso?”**  
  
“Più o meno quanto ci pensi tu.” Disse Dean con un sorriso.  
  
Sam lo guardò malizioso. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo in quel momento, ma non poteva rischiare, quindi lo abbracciò con quanto più amore e passione possibile, perché voleva che con quell’abbraccio Dean capisse tutto quello che voleva dirgli.  
  
E Dean lo capì.    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Al mare, con promesse dolci, un pò salate

Dean si diresse verso l’altro letto a svegliare suo fratello.

Sam sentì la mano di Dean toccargli il collo.

“Mmm…”

Non si svegliò e allora Dean gli diede piccoli baci sulla guancia per farlo svegliare.

“Fratellino, dobbiamo andare al mare. Svegliati. Mamma e papà si stanno già vestendo.”

“Non ci voglio venire.” Disse Sam, facendo il broncio.

 

“Non fare il bambino. Andremo al mare!”

“Staremo per due giorni interi con mamma e papà!” disse Sam.

Dean capì. Sarebbe stata dura non cercarsi, non baciarsi, non toccarsi.

“Ti prometto che avremo dei momenti solo per noi. Andremo al largo, a vedere la flora marina e le stelle marine.” Disse Dean.

A quella proposta, Sam non poteva dire di no.

 

*

Il viaggio di notte fu…sonnolento. Sam e Dean erano sui sedili posteriori e Sam era crollato con la testa sulle gambe di Dean e dormiva.

“Tutto a posto, Dean? Tuo fratello è crollato?” chiese John, ridendo.

“Mh-mh.” Disse Dean, accarezzandogli i capelli. Stava cedendo anche lui al sonno.

 

*

Durante la sosta all’autogrill, Sam e Dean ebbero la stessa idea. Comprarsi un pensierino a vicenda. Andarono frettolosamente nell’altra cassa, ma si scoprirono a vicenda. Dean teneva in mano un orsacchiotto e Sam dei cioccolatini.

Si guardarono imbarazzati.

“Per chi sono? Per le vostre ragazze?” chiese la giovane cassiera, forse un po’ invidiosa.

“Ehm..sì.” dissero imbarazzati.

 

Quando tornarono in macchina, John e Mary videro l’orsacchiotto e i cioccolatini e li guardarono in una muta domanda.

“i cioccolati sono miei e l’orsacchiotto invece è per Sam. sappiamo che è una femminuccia.” Disse Dean, che nel frattempo aveva pensato bene di afferrare i cioccolatini prima di entrare in macchina.

Sarebbe sembrato un po’ troppo strano, se avessero detto che i regali se li erano fatti a vicenda.

Sam sbuffò in una nota di fastidio, ma poi i due fratelli si guardarono con uno sguardo pieno d’amore.

 

  
*

Quando arrivarono al mare, John e Mary si sdraiarono subito al sole, mentre Sam e Dean presero maschera e boccaglio e cominciarono a nuotare al largo.

“Dean, non stiamo andando un po’ troppo lontano??” chiese Sam.

“Ti avevo promesso le stelle marine, ricordi?”

“E la luna? Voglio anche la luna!” scherzò Sam.

“Credevo ti bastasse il mio cuore.” Rispose Dean, cingendogli la schiena.

“Ora che ci penso…credo proprio che dovremmo andare più al largo.” Disse Sam, mentre suo fratello lo abbracciava malizioso e soddisfatto.

 

Quando raggiunsero gli scogli più lontano, Sam si aggrappò a essi. Dean mise la testa sotto e dopo poco ne uscì fuori con una stella marina che diede subito a Sam.

“Oddio…è così piccola e indifesa.” Disse Sam, mentre la piccola stella muoveva le zampette contro la sua mano.

A Sam dispiacque lasciarla andare, ma non voleva che stesse male e troppo tempo lontano dall’acqua.

Appena lasciò andare la stella, si buttò tra le braccia del fratello. Entrambi misero la testa sotto, per un bacio mozzafiato sotto l’acqua. A fare loro da cornice delle bellissime piante acquatiche e la meravigliosa flora marina.

“Ti amo.” Disse Sam, spettinandogli i capelli, quando riemersero.

“Anch’io. Tanto.”

Sam lo abbracciò più forte e Dean mormorò: “Dopo ci prendiamo anche un bel gelato alla panna e cioccolato!”

Sam lo guardò stupito. “Era esattamente quello che stavo per dire. La vuoi finire di leggermi nel pensiero?”

“Siamo gemelli. Non posso controllarlo. Le tue parole sono automaticamente le mie, così come il tuo sangue.” Disse Dean, dandogli un bacio.

“E il mio cuore è il tuo.” Disse Sam, baciandolo a sua volta.

“Dean….promettimi che ce ne andremo in un posto dove non ci conosce nessuno. Dove possiamo non nasconderci.”

“Ehi, io farei qualsiasi cosa per renderti felice, Sammy, ma…innanzitutto abbiamo bisogno di passaporti e poi…tu ce la faresti a vivere lontano da mamma e papà? Abbiamo…hai solo diciassette anni.” Disse Dean, guardandolo dolcemente.

“Voglio bene a mamma e papà, ma la mia casa sei tu.” Disse Sam.

“Per me è lo stesso…quindi…lasciami pensare a qualcosa e poi ce ne andremo, ok? Avremo bisogno di soldi, però.” Disse Dean, dandogli un altro bacio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quando entrano in macchina, Dean afferra i cioccolati facendo credere che se li era comprati lui per sè stesso, mentre l'orsacchiotto l'aveva regalato a Sam. Dean pensò che un regalo per prendere in giro il fratello potesse essere credibile come gesto fraterno, ma sarebbe stata dura da spiegare come mai Sam aveva voluto prendere dei cioccolatini per Dean xd 
> 
> \- Chiarisco anche sullo sbalzo temporale che forse confonde un pò. Sì, qui hanno 17 anni, mentre nel capitolo scorso avevo detto che hanno festeggiato 18 anni. Non è detto che Dean non abbia comunque intenzione di mantenere la promessa :))


	25. Ciambella

“Andiamo, Sammy, dai un morso.”  
  
“Dean, è bollente!”  
  
“Dallo e non fare tante storie.”  
  
“Dean, ci guardano tutti!”  
  
“Dai questo morso e zitto!”  
  
“Mi scotterò.” Sbuffò Sam.  
  
“È così che hai fiducia in me, fratellino?”  
  
Ok, colpo basso.  
  
Sam diede un piccolo morso alla ciambella ai frutti di bosco e fece un sospiro di sollievo.  
  
  
Scottamento labbro – lingua, evitato.  
  
“Ancora.” Ordinò Dean.  
  
“Ok, fratello padrone.” Disse Sam, dando un altro morso e un altro ancora.  
  
  
Quando finì la ciambella, guardò Dean con un’espressione di repressa lussuria. Avrebbe tanto voluto baciarlo, ma non poteva!  
  
Dean gli sussurrò: “Ne ho presa una da portar via. Anch’io muoio dalla voglia di mangiare la marmellata di frutti di bosco dalla tua bocca.”  
  
“Come hai fatto a riscaldarla nella giusta temperatura?” chiese Sam.  
  
Infatti quel bar lasciava  disposizione il fornetto microonde per i clienti, in un angolino.  
  
“Ehi, sono tuo fratello. So fin dove ti puoi scottare.”

  
Sam lo guardò dubbioso.  
  
“Ok, ho fatto la prova con me stesso per numerose mattine, bitch!”  
  
“Ti amo.”  
  
“Ti amo troppo anche io.” Disse Dean.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è necessario un chiarimento! Quest'ossessione per le ciambelle è una MIA ossessione, lo confesso hahhah
> 
> ne mangio una a colazione quasi ogni giorno e la scaldo ahhah e a volte mi scotto un pò xd
> 
> e so che può sembrare strano, ma dove vado io, nel supermercato sezione bar, lasciano il microonde a parte per i clienti o.o
> 
> ciaooooo


	26. Partiamo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avevo detto che forse ci sarebbe stato un altro capitolo....e infatti...il prossimo sarà l'ultimo e spero vi piacerà <3 spero vi piaccia anche l'iniziativa dei cacciatori e del bunker. L'ho fatto perchè almeno Sam e Dean all'estero non si sentiranno soli <3

Normalmente era Sam il nerd di turno, sempre a cercare notizie su internet, con il suo computer, ma stavolta era Dean che sembrava aver trovato qualcosa di veramente accattivante.  
  
Sul web aveva scoperto l’esistenza di una cerchia particolarmente vivace di mostri e creature soprannaturali.  
  
In  **America.**  
  
Aveva scoperto anche che esistevano delle persone chiamate “Cacciatori” che davano la caccia a esseri soprannaturali e demoniaci che facevano del male alle persone.  
  
Aveva scoperto anche l’esistenza di un bunker segreto che conterrebbe tutta la sapienza sul mondo soprannaturale. Quel bunker era abitato da un circolo segreto che si faceva chiamare “Gli uomini di lettere.”  
  
A quanto pare, certe cose esistevano davvero. Lui e Sam avrebbero potuto cambiare vita e anche dare uno scopo a quella loro nuova vita.  
   
  
Quando telefonò a Sam per dirgli tutto, lo trovò un po’ titubante.  
  
“Dovrei abbandonare gli studi e mamma e papà….Dean…sei sicuro che…e se poi andiamo e scopriamo che è solo fumo? E se poi scopriamo che non è vero niente?”  
  
“Sammy, fidati di me. So quello che faccio. Tu devi solo dirmi se vuoi ancora una nuova vita, con me…o se…se hai cambiato idea.”  
   
  
  
Non è facile decidere. Stravolgere tutta la propria vita dall’oggi al domani. Partire, mollare tutto.  
  
Tutto quello che avevi conosciuto fino adesso.  
  
La domanda è: per un grande amore, saresti disposto a farlo?  
   
   
  
Sam tornò a casa quella sera stessa, con grande sorpresa di Dean.  
  
“Non dovresti essere al college??” chiese.  
  
Sam lo abbracciò e lo baciò appassionatamente.  
  
“La risposta è sì. Si. Sì. Sì.” Disse Sam.  
  
Sam gli mostrò poi i passaporti falsi che si era procurato per loro. Se li era procurati da tanto tempo.  
  
“È come se al college non mi fossi mai sentito veramente a mio agio.” Disse Sam.  
  
“E io ho risparmiato un bel gruzzolo. Penso che nulla ci può impedire di partire, tesoro.” Disse Dean.   
  
  
  



	27. Gemellaggio d'amore

Sapevano che i loro genitori non l’avrebbero presa bene l’idea del loro trasferimento.  
  
Che cosa farete? Dove andrete?  
  
Era stata dura insistere, tenere duro, stare zitti, sapere di meritarsi in un certo senso quel terzo grado, dover glissare sulle domande riguardanti l’università, i passaporti, i soldi….  
  
Però ce la stavano facendo. Finalmente stavano per partire. L’indomani ci sarebbe stata la partenza.  
  
Era sera tardi e Sam e Dean stavano guardando la televisione in salotto. Volevano godersi quella casa fino all’ultimo.  
  
Mary e John irruppero nel salotto all’improvviso. Mary aveva gli occhi lucidi e Sam e Dean ebbero paura che avrebbe fatto una scenata o sarebbe scoppiata a piangere o tutte e due le cose.  
  
  
Quello che successe però, li sorprese.  
  
Mary si toccò la pancia, accarezzandola, sorridendo, commossa.  
  
“Mamma!” dissero Sam e Dean sconvolti.  
  
Andarono ad abbracciarla, piangendo a dirotto.  
  
La loro mamma aspettava un altro bambino!  
  
John era commosso e faceva fatica a trattenere la commozione.  
  
“Se…se è un maschio, vorrei chiamarlo  **Adam.** ” Disse Mary, asciugandosi le lacrime.  
  
“Verremmo a trovarlo. Lo promettiamo.” Disse Sam.  
   
   
   
  
  
L’indomani, Mary e John, felici di quella novità, che avevano scoperto la sera prima, erano molto più comprensivi con Sam e Dean e li aiutavano volentieri a sistemare le loro ultime cose in macchina.  
  
“Vi prego. state attenti.” Disse Mary, abbracciandoli forte.  
  
“Sono contento che siete insieme. Bada sempre a tuo fratello e prenditi cura di lui.” Disse John.  
  
“Lo farò…e voi…prendetevi cura di nostro fratello.” Disse Dean, commosso.  
  
“Come sai che sarà un maschio?” chiese John.  
  
“Istinto.” Disse Dean, facendo un occhiolino.  
   
   
  
  
  
Quando partirono con l’impala, si girarono per un momento a guardare i loro genitori. Mary continuava ad accarezzarsi la pancia e John la cingeva teneramente in un abbraccio.  
  
“Sai, Sammy, ho l’impressione che mamma e papà non sentiranno la nostra mancanza.” Disse Dean, abbracciandoselo teneramente.  
  
Sammy sorrise, cingendogli lo stomaco con un braccio.  
  
“Voglio che tu mi ascolti, Sammy. In questa nuova vita potremmo trovare di tutto e forse a volte sarà dura. Potrebbe esserci orrore, sangue e morte, e io non voglio per nessun motivo che questa mia scelta ti faccia soffrire, quindi facciamo un patto. Se ci imbarchiamo in questa vita, tu dovrai sempre dirmi ogni cosa che ti farà soffire e se qualche volta tutto questo sarà troppo per te e avessi bisogno che ci prendessimo una vacanza…semplicemente dimmelo, ok? Anche se dovese essere una vacanza di mesi. Se dovessi stufarti, dimmelo. Se dovessi un giorno decidere che vuoi partire una sera per Las Vegas e fare bagordi tutta la notte con sesso e gioco d’azzardo e divertirci, dimmelo. Se qualcosa dovesse essere troppo pericoloso o troppo in tutti i sensi, dimmelo. Questa deve essere una scelta, ma non una catena, quindi semplicemente, dimmi tutto, ok? Non voglio che tu debba mai stare male.”  
  
  
“Wow, che dire….che tutto questo suona come un matrimonio?” chiese Sam, accarezzandolo.  
  
“In un certo senso, lo è sempre stato.” Disse Dean, accarezzandolo a sua volta.  
  
“Dean….sì, sì, sì, tutto quello che vuoi, perché a me basta essere con te, per essere felice. È stato sempre così.”  
  
“È stato sempre così anche per me, Sammy.”  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
*  
  
Erano passati alcuni mesi e Sam e Dean erano di ritorno dal bunker dei letterati dove avevano chiacchierato allegramente con i membri, molti dei quali erano diventati loro amici e dove spesso erano anche ospiti lì.  Avevano passato una giornata bellissima, leggendo libri su libri su leggende e fiabe locali e si erano particolarmente divertiti ed entusiasmati.  
  
Erano usciti che era sera tardi e mentre rincasavano in un temporaneo motel, una telefonata in piena notte, dal numero di casa dei loro genitori, li allarmò.  
  
“Pronto? Che succede?” chiese Sam, allarmato.  
  
**“Sono due gemelli!!! Due maschi, Sam!!!”** disse la voce eccitata di Mary.  
  
  
“Due…maschi…” disse Sam, boccheggiando, mentre anche a Dean sembrava mancare temporaneamente l’aria.  
  
  
John si intrufolò prepotentemente nella conversazione.  
  
“A quanto pare il nostro destino è continuare a sfornare gemelli, ma lo prendiamo molto sul serio!” disse ridendo.  
  
“Papà!!” lo ripresero Sam e Dean scandalizzati, mentre i loro genitori ridevano.  
  
“Pensiamo di chiamarli  **Adam e Michele.”**  Disse Mary.  
  
“Verremmo certamente a conoscere i nostri fratellini.” Disse Sam, mentre delle lacrime di commozione gli rigavano la faccia.  
  
“Oh, tesoro. Siete sempre i benvenuti qua, ogni qual volta voleste tornare! “ disse Mary.  
  
“Comunque, prima che diamo la notizia ai miei genitori, ai tuoi e a Bobby, direi di andare  festeggiare tra di noi. Che ne dici? Ciao, ragazzi, è stato un piacere risentirvi!” disse John, entusiasta.  
  
Sam e Dean fecero appena in tempo a sentire una protesta scandalizzata da parte di Mary di fronte al fatto che John parlasse così davanti ai figli, che sentirono la linea interrompersi.  
  
  
  
  
“Beh, fratellino, che ne diresti di festeggiare anche noi, il ciclo della vita che gira, gira e gira, e che compie cose meravigliose?” gli disse dolcemente Dean, prima che il suo fratellino gli volasse tra le sue braccia, sbaciucchiandoselo.  
  
Dean non si tirò ovviamente indietro e se lo strinse di più su di lui per portarlo nella loro camera da letto in braccio.  
  
Quando poi lo fece cadere sul letto, non passò molto prima che cominciò a strappargli i vestiti di dosso, con un Sam tutt’altro che polemico su quella dolce aggressività.  
  
  
Si baciarono dolcemente, appassionatamente, romanticamente, languidamente e ferocemente, facendo l’amore, unendo i loro corpi e fondendosi ancora e ancora e ancora.  
  
  
**Gemelli.**  Lo erano sempre stati e lo sarebbero stati per sempre, ma c’era di più, perché il loro era un  **gemellaggio d’amore**.  
  
  
Un gemellaggio che li portava in estasi e che avrebbe fatto loro toccare il cielo sempre e per sempre.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> è finita!!! Ringrazio tutti quelli che l'hanno seguita, anche solo con una recensione, perchè mi hanno fatto capire che a volte non serve per forza che una fanfiction debba avere una trama per piacere. Sono davvero molto contenta, Non mi aspettavo che piacesse così! Naturalmente ringrazio le mie fedelissime lettrici Daisy, Cin e Studentessa che hanno seguito questa storia dall'inizio alla fine e ringrazio Iceland, perchè con la sua bellissima storia Twins basata su due gemelli, mi ha fatto venire l'idea per questa fanfiction. Prima d'allora non avrei mai pensato a Sam e Dean come due gemelli! Grazie! Grazie! Grazie!! 
> 
> Poi....ritornando al capitolo, devo dire delle cose...
> 
> 1) Adam!! Noto che lo sto inserendo in sempre più long e la cosa mi preoccupa un pò. Non è che ho segretamente un debole per lui??? Omg! Cose che non avresti mai pensato di avere!!
> 
> 2) all'inizio avevo pensato solo a un altro figlio per Mary, ma poi, mi dispiaceva che dato che Sam e Dean andavano via, il bambino non avrebbe avuto compagnia e ho pensato...ma facciamole avere due gemelli!!! Anche perchè soprattutto è su quello su cui basa l'intera fanfiction!! E poi così John si può pavoneggiare un pò...della serie: Ho una certa età ma faccio ancora follie a letto ehehe (non posso credere di averlo detto!) 
> 
> 3) Sam e Dean non sono padroni del bunker, come forse avrete capito, perchè mi piaceva l'idea che avessero compagnia e che non fossero proprio soli...ovviamente mi sarebbe piaciuto anche che il bunker fosse loro, ma sai, se decidi di fare avere loro una cosa, non puoi fargli avere tutto ahhah e poi sono ancora piccoli in questa fanfiction, quindi... meglio non addossare loro troppe responsabilità! Questo però non vuol dire niente, perchè io finisco la fanfiction così...ma voi potete immaginarvi quello che volete, anche che tra qualche mese vanno a viverci...libera interpretazione su quello che succederà in futuro!! 
> 
> 4) Come si manterranno Sam e Dean? Ecco qui è un pò un problema. Io accenno ai motel e ai passaporti falsi nello scorso capitolo, ma non so se anche in questa versione useranno carte di credito false...certo se vogliono fare i cacciatori, dovranno arrangiarsi, perchè non è un mestiere che da i dindini (soldi)
> 
> 5) Lo sclero è durato abbastanza mi sa. Sappiate che sclero così solo se sono contenta.No non sono contenta di aver finito la storia, sono solo immersa nel mio stesso fluff che ho scritto.
> 
> 6) "Sabrina smetti di scrivere prima di sparare altre cazzate!!!" 
> 
> 7) Grazieeeee di tuttooooo. (No non sto andando via per sempre...ma bo...non so più cosa sto dicendoooooo )


End file.
